Final Fantasy: Dawn of Shadows
by Xth Form Keyblader
Summary: An Original Story about a 16 year old boy named Jaxen Mihuru and his attempts to soothe his world of Geno as he travels to find battles, answers, new discoveries, and an adventure that he couldn't dream that he would land himself in.
1. Rebirth Flame

**_Chapter 1: Rebirth Flame_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and despite the fact that most of this story is my own ideas and plot, I still give credit to the creators of Final Fantasy for hooking my gaming for the last six years of my life._**

A teenage boy, along with five other people, walks through a bustling town. The leading person simply says, "I can't believe we're here. You know, to get here was not really the most pleasant way but hey… We're here. Now, can we go and check out blasterball?"

Another person walks out of the group and smiles at the person who just asked the question. "Why not, Jaxen?" the person asks.

The teenage boy jumps up in the air before saying, "Okay, then! Let's hit it!" The other four people pass as the teenage boy thinks, _'Yeah, the way to get here wasn't as pleasant as I wanted it to be…But, hey, things turned out pretty well…'_

_A phoenix flew through a forest, followed by a dark figure. It flew up into the sky as the dark figure followed. Once the dark figure had gotten close enough to grab it, the phoenix launched a fireball at the figure, hitting the figure back before it kept on flying towards the horizon. Nevertheless, the figure regained its composure and began rushing towards the phoenix as the phoenix kept on flying towards the horizon. A boy standing by could hear the words, "Help me," as the phoenix kept on trying to fly away from the dark figure. The boy looked at the phoenix as darkness and fire collided with each other, pushing the boy back and off his feet. The boy jerked his hand up, almost as if he was trying to grab something, as he fell. The phoenix took another look at him before it said, "Ca-," The boy couldn't heard the rest as he fell down further, towards what seemed to be darkness below. The boy closed his eyes and let out a breath before he collided with the darkness, as if he was landing in water._

"_What's up? What do you need me for?" The boy asked. "Why do I keep on having these strange dreams? Elder said that it was just a phase… That I will get over it soon. But, each dream is more intense and now they're happening more frequently." The boy closed his eyes as he drifted deeper into the darkness. He felt his body collide with something solid before he opened his eyes again. He found himself staring down a grassy landscaping, with a road, which seemed to drift off in the distance. The boy sighed as he stood up, seeing people walking past him. He raised his hand up to say, "Hey!" before he felt a chilling sensation. His teeth chattered as a small boy, who looked no more than six-years-old, walked through him. The boy sat down by the edge of the road letting out yet another sigh. He closed his eyes again._

All of a sudden, the same boy woke up. He shook his head as his silver hair rustled above him. He gripped onto his gloves as he looked out his small crack of the tent, seeing the rising sun and sighed. "Another restless night… That same phoenix was there, too. I thought this was just a phase or something," the boy said, sighing as he stood up and scratched his head, trying to get ready for him to leave. He looked around the small room; mostly everything was already in his small bag. He never really had a lot of stuff. The only thing that he left was his bed and he knew that he could not take it with him. The boy walked around his room, looking at the growth chart that had started for him ever since he was three-years-old. It wasn't really much, it was just a piece of paper with various markings on the side. Due to the fact that he stayed in the inn and it was really a poorly structured tent, he didn't want to ask "Eleven years… At least I know I've grown quite a bit."

The boy laughed, slightly, before he put on his olive green shirt, black jeans, primarily black jacket, and black shoes. The girls usually said that the outfit usually clashed with his dirty gray hair and stunning red eyes. His 5' 10" appearance, however, seemed to tower over part of those girls but his supposed skinny and lanky appearance would not have intimidated the girls into stopping the comments about him. Instead, he guarded them against a monster, instead. He laughed as he reflected on that memory and laughed as he remembered the girls' faces. _'They were so freaked… It was pretty funny to see…'_ The boy ran his hand through his hair.

It was summertime and he did not want to get too hot so he put a pair of sandals in his bag, as well. The boy smiled as he looked back at the small room, one more time, before walking through the crack in the tent. Noticing that the other two beds next to his were empty, he walked around the tent, apparently looking for someone. Looking at the tent, he said, "I guess I'm going to miss this place. They were nice to let us live here, in this inn." The boy smiled as he looked up and saw two people in the road and ran over to them. The boy looked to the two people, two brown-haired teens, who stood before him, saying, "I'm guessing that you two are ready to go."

One of the people revealed to be a girl, smiled at the boy, saying, "You took forever, Jaxen! How do you expect us to travel with you?" The brown-haired girl was almost Jaxen's height, stopping short of him by just two inches. Her strange but beautiful violet eyes caught much boys' eyes while her stay here. Her excellent physique, along with her chest seemed to drag perverts around with them. She wore a one-piece white mini-skirt, which was so revealing that the boys could see the straps of her bra. On her chest and on both of her wrists were straps that were neatly tied into a bow. The sleeves on the outfit were barely attached to the strips of mini-skirt, revealing her shoulders. She wore a yellow ribbon in her hair, which separated the neat part of her hair from the strands on which the hair ended. On her feet were open-toed sandals, which the gray-haired boy had made for her.

The girl winked at him, meaning that she was just kidding before the other brown-haired person turned around, paying attention to a girl that was walking by. Easily judged by the person's un-groomed hair and the fact that they were about to smack the girl's butt, it was easy to tell that it was a boy. The girl hit the blue-haired boy on the head. "Lyo, pay attention!"

The boy laughed before he rubbed the back of his head, mostly to soothe the pain from the girl's hit and said, "Sorry, Mom." The blue-haired boy on the other hand, was a towering 6 feet. His black leather jacket and blue jeans would probably give someone the distant idea that he was actually serious and that people should stay away from him. A white t-shirt kept people from seeing his muscular figure and when the gray-haired boy saw the black sneakers on his feet, he thought, _'He's going to get hot in those… Aw, well. That's Lyo for ya. I'm not really ready for the heat, either…'_ With his green eyes, and various other differences between the two of the people, it would be hard to believe that the two of them were related, even more, brother and sister.

"Wha-?" The girl yelled out before she raised her hand to hit him, again.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, Liena!" The boy yelled out, trying to hold her hand back.

The other boy laughed before saying, "Well, we'd better get going. We still have a few other things to do before we can leave." Both of the people nodded before they rushed off towards a group of tents. He walked past two little boys, looking no older than five-years-old does, who were playing ball. The boy caught their ball before he tossed it back to them. The boy looked down the long row of tents and sighed before he rushed towards a tent that seemed larger. The boy entered the tent as he looked at the person who sat in the tent, meditating. The boy was crouching because of the size of the tent. _'Man, this isn't really comfortable…I could've sworn that I told the guy to make this thing bigger!'_ The boy raised his hand, letting out a little, "Uh…" Soon, the person opened his eyes and got out of his meditative stance. The person stood up and looked at the boy before the boy brought his hand down.

The person smiled before saying, "You want your stave blade, right, Jaxen?"

The boy nodded before he was handed a sword, the top of the blade pointed like a phoenix. The boy gasped at the sight of the blade, with a red and blue handle and a keychain with a pair of blue and black feathers dropping down from it. The boy grabbed it, right away before he swung it, saying, "This is really mine?"

The person sighed before saying, "It would have been… But, I need a power source in order for the mage part of the blade to work."

The boy looked at the blade, getting a vision of the phoenix that he saw in the dream before the boy said, "Don't worry. I'll find a power source for it. If I get the power source, then you'll let me use this stave blade, right?"

The person nodded before saying, "But, remember that it needs to be compatible with this Stave Blade's preferences, Jaxen. This stave blade will only have its normal sword form enabled, at the moment. I can't help you besides from that."

The boy nodded before he rushed out of the tent, looking up at the sky before saying, "I will find a power source… This seems like a sign to me." The boy took a step forwards before he suddenly felt himself falling backwards.

_He woke up in a nest, looking up at a phoenix and taking a step back. Compared to the phoenix, he was the size of a grape. The phoenix placed its wing down near Jaxen, indicating that it wanted Jaxen to get on. Jaxen slowly walked over to the phoenix, getting onto its back as the stave blade that he had received earlier appeared in his hands. The phoenix took flight but as the phoenix flew through the air, a dark figure began following it. Jaxen gasped before he looked at the phoenix, trying to tell it to hit it with a fireball. The phoenix gathered a fireball into its beak before it launched t at the dark figure. However, the dark figure emerged from the flames, scarred but still heading towards the phoenix and Jaxen. Jaxen took out the stave blade as the dark figure flew near him. Jaxen threw his stave blade, saying, "Strike Raid!" The stave blade hit the dark figure, coming back like a boomerang to Jaxen's hand before he threw it, again. He repeated this for another few rounds before he saw the dark figure fall back a little. Afraid of what could happen if the phoenix was to do anything that he wouldn't expect, Jaxen grabbed onto the phoenix's feathers as the dark figure flew over him, trying to hit Jaxen off of the phoenix before the phoenix did a barrel roll to the right, shooting a fireball at the dark figure. Jaxen grabbed on tightly and was ecstatic once the move was done. _

_Jaxen, now feeling a new resolve, stood up on the phoenix's back. The air blew in his face as Jaxen took out the stave blade. The phoenix screeched out as the dark figure came towards them. The phoenix rolled under it as Jaxen held his stave blade up, holding on tightly to the phoenix with his open hand. The dark figure felt Jaxen's small blade cut across its stomach multiple times before it fell back further. Jaxen loosened his grip on the phoenix before he stood in a stance, trying to get a balance, while opposing the wind. The dark figure flew above them and descended so it could fly side-by-side with the phoenix and Jaxen. As the dark figure charged towards the phoenix, Jaxen yelled out, "Roll dodge up!" Jaxen pointed up before he held on tight and the phoenix propelled itself up, ending up in a perfect condition to hit the dark figure. "Hit him with a fireball, phoenix!" The phoenix shot a fireball towards the dark figure, which had enough time to turn around before the fireball hit it dead square in its stomach. The dark figure spiraled up into the air, towards the phoenix as it hit the phoenix its torso. _

_Jaxen felt a strong force pushing him up before the phoenix caught him in mid-falling by its claws. Jaxen smiled at the phoenix as the dark figure flew beside them. Jaxen gasped before he said, "Phoenix! Try using some fireballs!" The phoenix shot three fireballs, trying to slow down the dark figure as he came towards the phoenix's claws. It hit the claws and Jaxen was sent down, again. Jaxen reached out his hand as he kept on falling, towards the rapidly approaching ground, closing his eyes._ Jaxen opened his eyes to reveal that he wasn't only on the ground; he was back in his village. Jaxen looked at the sun as it was slowly climbing up to the high part of the horizon before Liena walked towards him. Jaxen blinked before asking her, "What's up?"

Liena looked at the stave blade in Jaxen's hand before asking him, "So, that's your stave blade? It looks uncompleted."

Jaxen sighed before saying, "Probably because it needs a power source to have me use the magic elements."

Liena smiled before asking him, "No luck, huh?"

Jaxen shook his head, saying, "Unluckily, no. But, I just feel as if I'm supposed to use this thing…"

Liena scratched her head. "Oh. That is understandable. Well, anyways, Lyo and I are done with our preparations. We're just waiting on you. You try to find the power source you're looking for."

Jaxen nodded before Liena walked away. Jaxen looked at the stave blade before he asked himself, "How will that phoenix come back, again?" Jaxen shook his head before he looked up in the sky, looking at the stave blade. "What about that dark creep?" Jaxen sat down and began thinking about what happened. "I remember fighting him… Then, oh yeah! He knocked me out of that phoenix's claws. That sounds right." Jaxen nodded. "I wonder what happened after that… at least to the phoenix." Jaxen looked down at his stave blade, again, as he saw a cloaked person walk past him in a hurry. Jaxen scratched his head before thinking, _'If he's a new person here, then maybe he could have some money that I can use to buy a new power source for the Stave Blade…'_ Jaxen rushed after the person, who went into the forest. Jaxen stopped before the forest, remembering one thing that he had learned. "Never go into that forest… It's said that it produces strange creatures due to the fact that it's near Death Country…" Jaxen scratched his head, thinking the reason why the person would go inside. _'The creatures in here are troublesome… I don't think I can go in there by myself. Maybe Lyo and Liena can come if I ask them. Now, where would they be?'_ Jaxen looked around, trying to see if they were in his line of sight before he thought, _'They're probably near the village entrance.'_ Jaxen ran through the rows of tents to find the other opening to the village, which let out into the desert. There, Lyo and Liena were standing, talking to each other as Jaxen walked over to them.

Liena smiled at Jaxen before asking him, "You're ready to go, Jaxen?"

Jaxen shook his head before saying, "I found this guy who may have a power source or who might give me the money for a power source. The problem is… I couldn't get the chance to talk to him because he went into the forest."

Liena nodded before asking, "And you can here to ask us if we can come along with you?"

Jaxen nodded before saying, "Yes, please!"

Lyo looked at Liena's face before he said, "Well, since I don't want to be left out, then I'll go."

Liena smiled before saying, "Okay, then. Let's go!" Jaxen nodded at the two of them before they started walking towards the forest. Once they had arrived there, Liena asked Jaxen, "So, the monsters are strange here. Why?"

Jaxen shrugged his shoulders before saying, "It's close to the Death Country. But, besides from that, I wouldn't have a reason. The monsters are weaker here than they are all across the world. Yet, the weakest of them can probably outmatch any man thrown at it."

Lyo asked, "Why don't we hear about this? And why do the monsters stay secluded if they can defeat us so easily?"

Jaxen scratched his head, thinking, before saying, "I couldn't even guess the reason why they stay in the forest, especially for the fact that they can probably destroy the village if they try hard enough. But they never attack us and we don't want them to so we don't really think of the reason why."

Lyo nodded before he walked inside. Liena looked at Jaxen, saying, "That makes sense. Let's go in. We need to ask that creep quick so we can go."

Jaxen nodded and said, "Okay." As soon as he said that, he and Liena met up with Lyo in the forest. The road looked dark and damp as the trees covered most of the sunlight. Whatever sun did come through seemed to come through like a flashlight in a dark room. Jaxen, Liena, and Lyo kept on walking, keeping their eyes on the road and what was ahead of them. No one really bothered to talk, mostly because all of them wanted to find the person, ask him for help, and then immediately leave the forest.

After a few minutes of searching, Lyo felt he had to ask, "Jaxen, are you sure you saw that guy enter the forest?" Jaxen nodded before Lyo scratched his head, saying, "Maybe he just doesn't want to be found."

Jaxen shrugged his shoulders, taking what Lyo said into consideration. Soon, Jaxen saw a sparkle of light. Jaxen looked ahead to see the cloaked person before Jaxen started to walk over to him. Lyo pulled Jaxen back and put his index finger on his lips, indicating for Jaxen to keep quiet. Jaxen raised his hand before he was about to open his mouth as footsteps could be heard near them. They looked as Liena walked up to them and the light intensified. Jaxen looked to see a small ball of light, near a tree, before the cloaked person appeared to be holding his hand out. As Jaxen crept closer to him, Jaxen noticed that the cloaked person was feeding the ball something that he couldn't see. Jaxen took another step and accidentally cracked a branch before the cloaked figure turned around. The cloaked figure looked at Jaxen, taking out his katana before charging towards Jaxen. Jaxen took out his stave blade, thinking, _'Why me?'_ Jaxen blocked the person's blow before he pushed the person back before he took off his bag. Lyo and Liena appeared out of the shadows, with their bags off, before Jaxen said, "We just want to talk!"

The cloaked person swung his katana at Liena, who dodged the swing before throwing a shuriken at him, hitting and sticking in his shoulder. Then, Lyo rushed up to the person, swinging his katana before the person guarded. Then, from behind, Jaxen hit the cloaked person with his stave blade, forcing him forward. Soon, Lyo rolled out of the way and let the person fall down on the ground before Jaxen walked over to him. The person got up and swung its katana at Jaxen, which had Jaxen and the cloaked person clashing swords. Jaxen felt as if he was about to lose the clash so he jumped back, trying to plan a counter-attack. But, the person reacted too quickly for Jaxen to get away and Jaxen felt a sharp pain on his leg. Jaxen, ignoring the pain on his leg for a little, landed on the ground and charged towards the person. He dodged out of the katana slash before he hit the person with his stave blade, hitting him back. Right at that moment, Lyo charged towards the person and rammed his head into the person's stomach. Almost immediately after Lyo was out of her range, Liena threw six shuriken at the person, pinning the person to a nearby tree by the well-placed shuriken. Jaxen looked at the person as he pinned to the tree by the well-placed shuriken on his lower right and left pant legs, upper right and arm sleeves, and the last two had scratched both sides of his face. The two shuriken that did that were resting in the tree, a few centimeters away from the person. The person growled at Jaxen before asking him, "Why don't you leave me alone? I have a job to do!"

Jaxen sighed before saying, "We weren't trying to stop you from doing your job, I was just wondering if you could have a power source or give me money to by one for my stave blade."

The person sighed before a phoenix flew out of the ball of light that he was standing at earlier and latched onto him. Almost a second after the phoenix landed on the cloaked person, the phoenix and the cloaked person disappeared in a big burst of white and red fire. Jaxen looked where the person was before he looked at the ball. He saw a phoenix come out of it, again, this time towards him. Jaxen had no time to dodge so he put out his stave blade to block it. The phoenix collided with the Stave Blade and a large light soon followed, engulfing Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena.

Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena ended up in an area filled with light. Lyo and Liena started to walk around the area as Jaxen looked around the area. Jaxen walked over to Liena as Liena said, "I wonder where are… I hope we can get out of here."

Jaxen smiled before saying, "Of course we can. Remember, you still owe a tour of your house, Liena."

Liena giggled before saying, "Yeah. I guess I still do."

Jaxen looked over to Lyo and walked over to him. Lyo, seeing Jaxen, said, "At least none of us are hurt. That would be bad for us."

Jaxen nodded before saying, "We still have a journey to go on, Lyo. I expect that we'll look out for each other, right?"

Lyo smiled and nodded before saying, "Of course."

Jaxen looked up, seeing nothing but a bright light. Jaxen looked behind himself to see a phoenix. Lyo and Liena saw it as well and approached it. Jaxen approached it, as well. The phoenix opened its beak before a voice was heard, "Ah. The one who Phaonin has chosen."

Jaxen blinked before thinking, _'Did that thing just talk? No way! Unreal!'_ Jaxen crouched down near the phoenix, asking, "The one? Who is that person that you're talking about?"

The phoenix looked at Jaxen before saying, "You are the person, child."

Jaxen pointed at himself before looking down at the ground, thinking, _'Those dreams… Phaonin… That must have been the phoenix that I fought with!'_ Jaxen looked at the phoenix before asking, "Where can I find Phaonin?"

The phoenix nodded before the area became engulfed with fire. As the fire got closer to Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena, the three of them moved back, standing in a triangle formation that was closing quickly. Liena looked at Jaxen before saying, "Jaxen! Try out some Spirit Magic!"

Jaxen blinked before saying, "I don't know anything besides from 'fire' Spirit Magic… Sorry?"

Lyo sighed before saying, "Its okay." Lyo looked around, realizing that the area had changed. They were now on a platform, surrounded by statues. "Where are we, now?"

Jaxen shrugged his shoulders before he started to look at the statues. Jaxen said, "I barely even was aware that we were in a new place."

Liena sighed before thinking, _'Hopefully, we'll get out of this mess…'_ Liena shook her head before saying, "We should go and look around. Maybe we'll get some clues as to how we get out of here." Jaxen and Lyo nodded before they all started looking at the various statues as a phoenix appeared near Jaxen.

Jaxen stepped back, slightly, before saying to Lyo and Liena, "I think I may have found something that can help us." Liena and Lyo looked towards Jaxen before they saw the phoenix and walked over to Jaxen. Jaxen looked at the phoenix and reached his hand out to touch it before he asked, "What am I supposed to do?" Jaxen retracted his hand as phoenix just looked at him. Jaxen nodded before saying, "Phaonin, I call for your help." The phoenix squealed before it disappeared into Jaxen, partly scaring Jaxen before he saw his stave blade activate. "It's a power source… But it seems different! Thanks anyways, Phaonin!" The phoenix's squeal that soon followed could be heard throughout the whole area. All of a sudden, Jaxen, Liena, and Lyo notices the area had changed and the three of them landed on the ground, looking at the ball of light, which was brightly glowing before it suddenly disappeared. Jaxen looked at his stave blade before he said, "Okay. I'm ready to leave, now."

Liena nodded as the three of them got up. Liena said, "Let's go, then. We'd better get to the entrance!"

Jaxen nodded before he said, "I just need to pick up my bag." Jaxen put his bag on before Lyo and Liena did the same. Then, the three of them ran out of the forest, realizing that it was noon, now. Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena arrived at the entrance in no time, at all. Jaxen looked at Lyo and Liena before saying, "Okay, then. Let's go, you two."

Lyo and Liena nodded before Lyo asked, "Where are we headed towards?"

Jaxen snapped his fingers before saying, "Oh, yeah! I didn't tell you where we were going! We're going to Flamar. It's a port city, the only that Zaon has."

Lyo sighed before saying, "Hey, let's get going. We have a long way to go, especially since we have to cross that desert."

Jaxen said, "Okay, then. Let's go. We have a ship to catch." Jaxen fixed his bag before looking at his stave blade. _'Finally, I found the power source that I was looking for… At least it seems reliable.'_

All of a sudden, a person rushed towards Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena. Out of breath and tired, the person was barely able to say, "A monster… Is coming… From the forest!"

Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena looked at each other before they dropped their bags and rushed towards the entrance to the forest, hoping that they had nothing to do with this sudden attack. Once they had arrived at the forest entrance, Jaxen, Liena, and Lyo looked at the monster as it rapidly approached them. It was as big as the trees, which seemed to be pushed out of the way as the monster ran. The monster itself looked like an earth-bound dragon, with its piercing claws and teeth. Its wings expanded on either side, which cut through any tree on either side of the dragon as it charged towards them. It was dripping blood, not its own blood, but one of anther monster. But, due to its blood-like color, it was hard to tell.

Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena were at the opening for the forest and the village was right behind them. Jaxen sighed before he said, "Sorry, Lyo… Liena. Do you guys mind if you-?"

Liena smiled before she shook her head, saying, "Jaxen, this is your home. We would be selfish if we weren't going to help you protect it."

Lyo nodded before Jaxen smiled at both of them. Jaxen said, "Thank you." As soon as he said that, the monster rang out a piercing roar as Jaxen took out his stave blade, Liena took out two of her shuriken, and Lyo took out his katana. Lyo and Jaxen charged towards the monster as Liena stayed in the back, throwing shuriken at the monster, barely missing Jaxen and Lyo. Once the shuriken hit, Jaxen swung his stave blade in the same part. The monster roared out in pain as it swung its tail at Lyo. Lyo flew back once it hit and Jaxen swung the stave blade; hitting the shuriken out of the monster before he yelled out, "Flame!" Fire shot out of his stave blade and hit the monster, dematerializing during impact and hurting the monster. The monster swung its tail, hitting Jaxen before Jaxen regained his composure and landed on the ground as Lyo jumped on Jaxen's back, jumping up one more time and hitting the monster on its torso. The monster didn't even flinch before it threw its claw towards Lyo as he fell out of the air. It hit Lyo into a tree and Lyo fell down, holding his head once he got on the ground. Liena ran over to Lyo, noticing that his head had a bruise on it. Besides from that, there seemed to be nothing wrong. Meanwhile, Jaxen was trying to take on the monster but to no avail. His Spirit Magic was proving to be inadequate.

Lyo picked up his katana as Liena tried to lead him away from the monster. Jaxen kept on trying to dodge out of the monster's tail as Liena said, "Jaxen, I'm going back to the village to treat to Lyo's head! Can you hold on for a little bit?" Jaxen nodded before Liena and Lyo rushed out of the forest. Jaxen looked at the monster as it roared at him. Jaxen bit his lip before the monster swung its tail towards Jaxen. Jaxen quickly ducked down as the monster tail passed over him, ramming into a tree. Jaxen jumped back and casted a fireball that hurtled to the monster's torso. The monster swung its claw at Jaxen, knocking him down to the ground. Jaxen groaned as the monster opened its mouth and a ball of fire hurled towards him. Jaxen sheathed his stave blade before he rolled to the side before he got up and rubbed the bottom of his mouth. Jaxen took out his stave blade and swung at the monster's leg. Jaxen rolled out of the way of the monster's tail before Jaxen got up and shot a fireball at the monster's leg. The monster roared out in frustration at Jaxen and jumped up, slamming on the ground with enough force to propel Jaxen into the air. Jaxen felt a hot sensation in his stomach as the monster hit Jaxen in the stomach with a fireball. Jaxen hit the ground before his stave blade flew out his hand and landed on the ground, a few feet away from him. Jaxen got up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and shook his head before rolling over to his stave blade, getting up, and picking it up.

Jaxen looked at the monster before thinking, _'This is not fairing well… This monster seems to be invincible to all of my magic and my stave blade doesn't have the power to pierce his armor.'_ Jaxen sighed before the monster roared, once again. _'Man, can't that thing stop roaring for once? It's starting to give me a headache! I just need to hold out until help comes. I just hope that it comes soon…'_ Jaxen gulped before his bit his lip. As soon as Jaxen got ready to charge towards the monster, a pair of shuriken passed him on either side and hit the monster on its legs. The monster roared out in pain before Jaxen looked back and saw Liena. Jaxen laughed before yelling out, "Liena!"

Liena ran up to Jaxen and looked at his wounds, saying, "Jaxen! You're hurt!" Liena looked at Jaxen, worried.

Jaxen shook his head before he said, "I… am okay, Liena. Don't worry about me." Jaxen heard the roar of the monster, once again, which didn't calm his nerves much. But, he felt calmer once he knew that he would receive help from Liena. Jaxen looked up at the small amount of birds that the forest had flew up into the air, most likely scared by the monster's roar. Jaxen looked at Liena, saying, "Time for us to go to work, Liena! You up for it?"

"Of course, Jaxen!" Liena yelled out before she took out two of her shuriken and threw them at the monster, puncturing its skin on its legs. The monster roared out in pain before Jaxen used 'flame' on the puncture wounds, making the monster roar aloud. The monster stomped on the ground, furiously, before Liena jumped up into a tree and threw a set of three shuriken at the monster. One of the shuriken pierced the monster's left leg, one of the shuriken pierced the monster's right leg, and the third shuriken pierced the monster in its torso. Jaxen jumped back and shot a fireball at the monster's left leg. The monster roared out in pain before it swung its claw at Jaxen. Jaxen collided with the claw and hit the ground. Once he had gotten up, he coughed, spitting out blood. Jaxen wiped his mouth before he sighed. He looked at Liena, basically showing her that he couldn't take much more of these hits. Liena looked at Jaxen before the monster roared and charged towards him. Liena gasped before she hopped out of her tree and landed in front of Jaxen. Jaxen focused a fireball as Liena prepared three for her shuriken. Liena threw her shuriken before Jaxen's fireball collided with them, creating a barrier of fire around the shuriken. The shuriken pierced through the openings that Liena made earlier and the shuriken pierced through the ligaments of the monster's legs, making them no longer useable and hurtful. Meanwhile, the third shuriken broken through the part of the torso that was pierced through before and the monster roared out in pain before Jaxen rushed towards the monster, smirking.

Jaxen held his stave blade in a lunging position before he jumped up, heading towards the monster's torso. When Liena noticed that Jaxen's jump wouldn't make it to the monster's torso, she jumped up grabbed Jaxen's foot as leverage before Jaxen jumped, again, yelling out, "9-Star Slash!" Jaxen, to the human eye, passed right through the monster, as Jaxen really hit the monster 9 times, all on its torso, because it was so big. The monster suddenly began to spurt out blood from nine separate holes, as it began to disappear. Jaxen landed on a tree branch, smiling at Liena, as the monster disappeared, completely. Once Jaxen was sure there were no more enemies, he hopped out of the tree and landed on the ground, before he sat down, breathing heavily.

Liena rushed over to Jaxen and kneeled down near him, saying, "I'm sorry. I tried to get here sooner…"

Jaxen shook his head before saying, "Lyo was in trouble. It's not like I could blame you for helping him. We should get going once he gets better."

Liena quickly shook her head before saying, "We shouldn't leave, yet! What about your wounds, Jaxen? You can't travel like this!"

Jaxen blinked before asking, "You are _that_ worried? I didn't want to make you worry. Besides, we need to get you home, soon."

Liena looked at Jaxen before she smiled at him, saying, "You don't need to do this for me… I'm a big girl."

Jaxen laughed, slightly, before saying, "And I'm a big boy. Let me decide what I want to do. It's not your fault if I lead myself into oblivion."

Liena looked at Jaxen, concerned, before Jaxen smirked at her. Liena got up and held her hand out, to help Jaxen up. Jaxen got up, with Liena's help, and started walking towards the village. Liena just looked at Jaxen before thinking, _'He's different from other boys that I've met…I guess it's a good thing, though.'_ Liena smiled before she caught up to Jaxen. Once they had entered the village, they heard claps coming from the crowd of people who were standing near a tent, applauding Jaxen, Liena, and Lyo's courage. Jaxen and Liena pushed through the group of people, entering the tent to see Lyo resting on a bamboo-made bed. Jaxen looked towards the person he talked to earlier before Liena said, "Elder… Thank you for helping my brother."

The person turned around, after tending to Lyo before saying, "You two are welcome. Oh, yes. I have something to give you, Jaxen."

Jaxen scratched his head before asking, "What is it, Elder?"

The person handed Jaxen a group of papers. They looked somewhat old but the printing was still legible. Jaxen sat down on a chair as Liena sat across from him. Jaxen blinked before the Elder said, "It was left behind when a person came into the village, today. It strange to look at, at first glance. But, these locations are far beyond Zaon's borders. Due to the fact that you are leaving our village and all, maybe you can make some sense out of these papers."

Jaxen's eyes moved from side to side before he said, "This is the first report of…" Jaxen rubbed his eyes before he tried reading the paper, again. "I can't make heads or tails of the name of these reports." Jaxen bit his lip before he said, "I'll try to figure out what this thing must mean." Jaxen put the report in his pocket, because his bag was still near the entrance. At that moment, Lyo got out of the bed and looked towards Jaxen, Liena, and the Elder, not paying attention to the people who were huddled outside of the tent. Jaxen smiled at Lyo before he flicked his nose and said, "Nice to see you're awake, sleepyhead!"

Lyo rubbed his eyes before he held the back of his head. The pain on his head was dividing his concentration. Lyo was able to force out, "You two are done, already? Man… I wanted to get a piece of that monster."

Jaxen chuckled before saying, "Sorry. Next time, remind me to bring back a leg or an arm." Liena giggled before the Elder chuckled.

Lyo sucked his teeth before he said, "Real funny, smart guy but there won't be a next time. I promise you, that!"

Jaxen waved his finger before he said, "Okay, then, Lyo. I'll take your word for it." Jaxen looked at Liena and Lyo before he said, "Why don't we get going?"

Lyo nodded before Liena yelled out, "Jaxen! Lyo's still hurt and you're going to need to tend to those wounds of yours!"

Jaxen sighed before Lyo said, "I'm fine and, anyways, we need to get back home, soon and our only ticket is leaving in a week. Therefore, we need to get through, soon. Anyways, Jaxen's just fine. Trust me; Jaxen can handle the desert, even with his wounds."

Liena looked at Lyo and Jaxen before she smiled and nodded. Liena started to walk out of the tent before she turned around and waved her finger t Jaxen and Lyo, saying, "You two should watch yourselves. If either one of you get hurt, it'll be on your heads!"

Lyo looked towards the top of the tent before he flicked his hand, saying, "Thanks a lot, mom! We'll keep an eye out, okay?" Jaxen chuckled, slightly, before Liena walked out of the tent. Lyo looked towards Jaxen before saying, "Let's get going, Jaxen."

Jaxen nodded before he looked at the Elder, saying, "Thank you, Elder. We'll be okay, I promise."

The Elder nodded, saying, "I will pray that the four corners of Geno protect you during your journey."

Jaxen and Lyo nodded before they walked out of the tent, heading towards entrance to the village. Jaxen and Lyo nodded towards Liena before Liena nodded back. Jaxen and Lyo picked up their bags and fastened them to their backs before they walked out of the village. Now, on the road, Jaxen and Liena were looking at the scenery as Lyo looked at their map, which the Elder gave him when he first arrived to treat his head injury. Jaxen pointed out a group of mountains to Liena as Lyo looked at the two of them and smiled. Walking further down the road, everyone stopped and sat down, taking out sandwiches. Jaxen immediately bit into his sandwich before Liena and Lyo looked at Jaxen and laughed, slightly, before they bit into their sandwiches. While the three of them were eating, Jaxen was telling them about the rumors of the desert that they were about to enter, known as the Sakaboku Desert. Jaxen looked at the two of them, saying, "There is said to be a Desert Palace in this desert, hidden away under the sand for thousands of years."

Liena shrugged her shoulders before she asked, "Well, why don't the archaeologists come here and excavate, then?"

Jaxen sighed before he said, "Because this whole country has technophobia. Everyone in this country despises technology remember? The only place that has technology is Flamar and that's only because the ferry's there."

Lyo scratched his head before snapping his fingers, saying, "Yeah, I remember. Why is that, Jaxen?"

Jaxen shook his head. "I couldn't guess. But, I guess this country just couldn't keep up with the technological giants of the other countries or something… Who knows? It was long before our time when this barrier began." Jaxen bit into his sandwich, again.

Lyo looked at Jaxen. "Barrier? Come on, Jaxen. It's not that serious, is it?" Lyo bit into his sandwich before saying, with a full mouth, "It's not like its keeping the countries from getting along, you know? We have the ferry system, still."

Jaxen shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. But, don't you think that it's strange? How and why would they restrict technology from this country?"

Liena sighed before saying, "Well, yeah. But, it's not like it's going to change anytime soon, you know?"

Jaxen and Lyo looked at each other and nodded before Lyo said, "Yeah that is true."

Jaxen stood up before saying, "Enough talking. We should get going, you guys." Lyo and Liena nodded before they finished their sandwiches and stood up, looking at Jaxen. Jaxen nodded towards the two of them before they nodded back. Jaxen turned around and looked ahead, barely being able to see the desert. "Let's get going." Liena and Lyo nodded before all three of them began walking down the road, again. This time, all three of them stayed quiet, at least until they arrived near the desert. Jaxen looked at Lyo and Liena. "This is the Sakaboku Desert."

Liena scratched her head, asking, "If we spend a night here, won't we be completely cold?"

Lyo sighed, saying, "Also, we'll need some serious amounts of water."

Jaxen shook his head before saying, "Don't worry. I brought about a few water bottles. That should hold over for us. Also, this place never gets cold. It's kind of creepy but it's true… Even at night, it can still maintain a good sixty degree temperature." Jaxen began walking into the desert, with Lyo and Liena close behind. As they walked, Liena realized that a strange sound was emitting from the ground.

Liena yelled out, "Jaxen! Lyo! Something's under us and gaining quick!"

Jaxen took out his stave blade and Lyo took out his katana. The sand in front of them began to rise up before three green ogre-like monsters emerged from the sand. One of the monsters held its hands out in front of itself. The ground began to rumble beneath Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena before jagged rocks appeared on Lyo's left side. Jaxen and Lyo jumped onto one of the miniature sand dunes, waiting for the attack to finish. But, Liena threw three of her shuriken at the monsters, piercing their heads. Jaxen jumped off of the sand dune and yelled out, "Flame!" A fireball formed on the end of Jaxen's stave blade before Jaxen pulled the stave blade back and the fireball cut through the air, heading towards one of the monsters. At that very moment, though, one of the other monsters stuck its hand into the ground. Before Jaxen even had a chance to recover from the magic spell that he just casted, he was swept higher into the air by a large fist, made of sand. Jaxen cried out in pain and closed his eyes as he was swept further up into the air. All of a sudden, he could feel someone touching him. Jaxen opened his eyes to see Liena's face. He was still in the air but somehow, she was able to reach him. Jaxen smiled at Liena before saying, "Thank you, Liena."

Liena smiled before saying, "I told you not to push yourself so hard, Jaxen!"

Jaxen looked to the side before he smiled. He looked back at Liena, saying, "You did, didn't you?" Jaxen closed his eyes and smiled wider. All Jaxen could hear in response to his comment was a small, and yet satisfied sigh. The two of them landed on a sand dune, with little-to-no difficulty. The monsters were gone and Lyo was tending to the wounds that he sustained from the battle. Liena slowly let Jaxen down before Jaxen nodded towards her and said, "Let's keep on going. We can't let up, now." Lyo nodded at first response as Liena put her hands on her shoulders.

"You just got knocked about 20 feet off the ground and yet you still want to continue? You're hurt, Jaxen. You shouldn't push yourself so hard…" Liena said.

Lyo walked behind Liena and put a hand on Liena's shoulder before saying, "Jaxen… Can you give us a minute?" Jaxen nodded before he walked off in another direction, looking at the long stretch of sand that they were to travel on. Lyo looked at Liena before saying, "He shouldn't push himself so hard…"

Liena gasped as to what Lyo said before responding, "If you feel the same way as I do, then why don't we try to convince him to pace himself?"

Lyo looked at the ground. "Listen… Unlike us, Liena, Jaxen lived in a poor and destitute country. Think about it, would he have pushed himself so much if he hadn't worked so hard to get the tickets?" Liena gasped before Lyo continued, "You didn't know? He ran courier services to the other villages. Every single penny he got, he saved as he heard us talk about our home. He couldn't tell us to just 'shut up.' He's too nice for that and… He's fascinated by the outside world. So, you see, Jaxen doesn't want us to let up so he can reach his dream and we can reach our home." Lyo began walking towards Jaxen and nodded towards Jaxen as he passed. Jaxen looked back at Liena before he smiled at her. Liena couldn't help but smile back at him before she ran towards him.

Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena kept on walking further into the desert, paying attention to the sounds around them. _'Thus far, no monsters have hit us, yet… Better keep our eyes peeled.'_ Jaxen looked up at the sky. Jaxen covered his eyes to shield himself as he saw the sun slowly but surely sinking near the horizon. "We'd better stop for today, you two. It'll be harder to go ahead while it's dark." Lyo and Liena nodded and both of them lay down, against their own perspective sand dunes. Jaxen walked up to Lyo before asking, "How're you holding up?"

Lyo smiled at Jaxen, indicating that he was fine. As Jaxen turned his back to Lyo, Lyo laughed slightly before saying, "You'll like our country. I promise you." Jaxen nodded before he walked away from Lyo, heading towards Liena. As Jaxen neared her, Jaxen noticed that Liena was looking at the sky.

Jaxen waved his hand in her face before he asked her, "What're you looking at?"

Liena smiled at Jaxen and said, "The sky. Its amazing right before sunset. Especially in the desert, where there is not city skyline or any smoke to hide its beauty, you know?" Jaxen nodded before he sat down beside her, looking up at the sky before Liena spoke up, again, "I didn't know… That you tried so hard to have us get that ferry, Jaxen." Jaxen looked at Liena, surprised. "So, you intently didn't tell me?"

Jaxen looked to the side, saying, "I didn't think it mattered. It was your home. No matter what I do… I wanted to make you and Lyo's dream come true. And I want to see 'blasterball' and 'fireworks.' Your country sounds so exciting!"

Liena laughed. "Well, my country sounds exciting because it **is** exciting. I mean, there's always something to do and you never get bored. Then there's blasterball… Playing on motorcycles and having such a blast… I'll be your own personal trainer once we get to my house! I'll treat you to anything you want!" Liena nodded. "We'll be able to have fun, just the three of us!" Jaxen nodded back before he stood up and walked towards another sand dune. For some strange reason, he felt sleepy, already. Jaxen just leaned against the sand dune and rested his head on it. Jaxen slowly closed his eyes.

"_Huh…?" Jaxen walked around a dark area filled with mist. "Where am I?"_

"_Ah… You're still unseasoned. Unprepared. Unsure." Jaxen blinked. He looked around, quickly, seeing a cloaked figure. "So, you can see me. Bravo."_

"_You don't strike me as the happy type. Who are you?" Jaxen asked._

"_All in due time, my boy," the cloaked figure said. "Now, let's see that phoenix of yours…"_

_Jaxen shook his head before saying, "The phoenix isn't with me!"_

"_Of course not. Now, look," the area strangely got filled up with light as a cage landed between the two people. Within, was a red and blue phoenix. Jaxen just held his head as the phoenix squealed. Jaxen got his knees as the cloaked figure walked towards him. "Ah… The magnificent Phaonin. Such a beauty, isn't it, Jaxen?"  
_

_Jaxen shook his head before he said, "Not as much of a beauty as your face will be once I'm done with you…"_

_The cloaked figure chuckled before saying, "I'd love to see what you'll do to me but unluckily for me, I have no time to waste and you should be on your way soon. Even the phoenix can easily say that you won't stand a chance."_

_Jaxen growled at the cloaked figure and threw a punch towards him. But, before it could hit, the cloaked figure vanished. Jaxen looked at where the cloaked figure stood before he looked at the cage at where the phoenix was being held. Jaxen looked up at the phoenix before a tear fell onto the ground, creating a lush meadow. Jaxen covered his eyes as pigeons flew up in the air. Jaxen opened his eyes and glanced up quick enough to see the pigeons flying towards the horizon. Jaxen looked back, seeing the phoenix still stuck in the cage. Jaxen walked up to the phoenix before he reached out and touched its beak. "You're Phaonin, aren't you?" Jaxen asked. The phoenix squealed, forcing Jaxen to cover his ears. "Ouch… I know. You want to leave, right? I don't know how I can help…"_

_Jaxen shook his head before saying, "Of course! I'll use my Spirit Magic!" Jaxen ran back until he was a few feet away from the cage before crouched down, raising one of his hands up as he closed his eyes. He slid his right foot forward as fire began to appear in his hand. Jaxen slowly imitated as if he was about to throw it but then slowly retracted his hand and held his hand near his stomach. Jaxen suddenly opened his eyes threw the fireball towards the cage, as if he was thrusting with his stave blade. Jaxen looked as the cage proved to have no type of trace on it. Jaxen bit his lip out of frustration. "What's up?" The phoenix squealed, again as Jaxen covered his eyes, again. "I know… But, I don't know what I should do…" Jaxen walked up to the phoenix as sighed. "I only know fire magic…I don't know what I should do…" The phoenix turned its head before Jaxen touched its beak, again. _

_The phoenix dropped a tear onto Jaxen's hand. Jaxen looked at the tear, saying, "I know… You want to get out." Jaxen looked at the phoenix tear as it dissolved into his skin. Jaxen blinked as he began to glow red and blue. "Wha-?" Jaxen looked up at the phoenix. "So, this is what you wanted. I wonder what you did." Jaxen looked up at the phoenix, again, before saying, "I'll try again." Jaxen ran back, again, and held his hand up, closing his eyes. Jaxen felt his hand get extremely hot as he opened his eyes. Jaxen swung his hand around in a circle before he threw the fireball, almost as if he was throwing a baseball. The fireball collided with the cage and a cloud of smoke soon appeared. Jaxen couldn't see anything besides from a shadow flying up into the sky. A few seconds later, the smoke was being quickly blown away. Once Jaxen could see, he looked up towards the sky, seeing Phaonin flapping its wings, thus blowing the smoke away. _

_Jaxen smiled up at Phaonin before he heard the words, "It is done… The rebirth has begun."_

_Jaxen looked around before saying, "What rebirth?"_

"_The Rebirth Flame…The rebirth of Phaonin, the Phoenix of Rebirth. Now, Jaxen… Rest. You will know what to do when the time comes."_

"_Would you please stop talking in riddles and just tell me what's going on? Huh?" Jaxen asked. All he could hear in response to that comment was a soft chuckle in the distance. Jaxen tried to move in the direction of the voice but, was engulfed by light before he could get closer._

Suddenly, Jaxen woke up, noticing that Liena and Lyo were standing a few feet away from him, staring at him. Jaxen chuckled nervously before saying, "Hi, you guys. What's up?"

Lyo stared at Jaxen before saying, "You tell me." Jaxen gulped before Lyo continued, "You seem to be a little… off." Jaxen looked at Lyo strangely before Lyo returned the look with a glare. "I'm surprised that you didn't try to sleep with Liena." Lyo felt Liena's hand collide with the back of his head before he rubbed the back of his head.

Liena looked at Jaxen, looking completely embarrassed before she said, "Lyo's such a pervert so he expects you to be one, too." Liena and Jaxen looked at each other and smiled "Let's get going. Its day now."

Jaxen nodded and stood up, looking at his Stave Blade and smiling before he looked towards the sun. _'You keep an eye out for me, Phaonin…And I'll try my best to keep an eye out for you. There must have been a reason why you asked me to help you and I promise you, I'll help you anyway I can, okay?'_

Lyo walked past as Liena waved to Jaxen, saying, "Come on, Jaxen!"

Jaxen looked at Liena saying, "Coming Liena!" Jaxen looked at his stave blade as he felt a warm sensation. Jaxen nodded and ran up to Liena before the two of them ran after Lyo, who was about thirty feet in front of them.


	2. Desert Bandits

**_Chapter 2: Desert Bandits_**

Jaxen, Lyo, and three other people are in a large crowd of people. Further inspection reveals that they are in a stadium, similar to the ones for Blitzball. All five of them yell out, "Go, Liena!" as the sound of motorcycles can be heard all throughout the crowded and bustling stadium. Two groups of motorcycles come in the stadium's main ground, which is a desert-like field, along with two people who were running. One of the groups of motorcycles was blue and yellow, which attracted the eye of most of the people in the stadium, as the others were crimson and black. At the second that the first crimson and black motorcycle comes out, cheering are heard from all the people surrounding Jaxen and the others yet, Jaxen and the others are not cheering for that team. _'The Crimson Angels… No wonder Liena said that were popular,'_ Jaxen thinks as he sees the discouraged faces of the other team in blue and yellow on the large screen in front of them.

"Warrior Storm versus the Crimson Angels! Players set!" the announcer says as the twenty players on the field began to take their positions. Jaxen takes this time to realize that there are eight players for each side, each side has seven people on motorcycles and one person who does not. Despite the fact that Jaxen is confused, he feels as if he understands the basic concept of it and watches the game start. Two of the people on each side drive across the field, towards the other team's goal, which the frame is connected to the wall, while the net is sticking out of the stadium itself, formed in a perfect square. Another three people on each side drive to the center, which is marked with a white mark that is drawn across the field. Two people on each side begin to get close to the players that are on the other team, who have gotten to their designated positions at this point and the ones who were not on any motorcycles get close to the goal. Jaxen is confused at this point, not even sure as to what is going on or going to happen.

Lyo smiles at Jaxen, saying, "That right there is the Attack." Lyo points at the two people who had crossed the field earlier and was now next to the others from the other team. "The ones standing next to them is the Defense. While the attacks' job is to score, the defense is there to stop them or guard them if you get my drift." Lyo looks at Jaxen as Jaxen nodded. "Now, those are the midfield." Lyo pointed at the six who were near the middle line, three for each team. "Since the attack and defense match up with each other, the midfields fight amongst themselves." Jaxen nods as Lyo continues, "And those two without motorcycles are the goalies for each side. The goalies are the last defense for stopping the ball from going in the goal. You got all that? A lot to take in, huh?" Jaxen quickly nods as Lyo laughs. "Well, don't worry. You'll understand it more as you see it being played. Look, its starting."

Jaxen looks down as a person walks out of into the stadium, saying, "Welcome everyone to our exhibition match between team Warrior Storm and team Crimson Angels!" Jaxen looks at the screen as the person continues, "Now, let's introduce our members! On team Crimson Angels, we have Kale Kusaharri leading the attack! Kale, an eighteen year old, is probably one of the best players that we've seen in a while. With his natural skill at blasterball, he is considered the top player at this time! His choice weapon is a sword!"

The screen switches to a person who looks similar to Kale. "And this is his brother, the leader of the midfield, Kuwaga Kusaharri! Yes, people, they are brothers, and Kuwaga's the older and most tactical out of the family! He leads the midfield with his skill in the sword!"

Now, the screen switches to a girl, who seems to make all of the males in the stands yell out in glee. "Ah, yes! You know her; you love her, its Alena Raeleis! Now up to her fourth term of being the most-attractive girl in the blasterball circuit, Alena is currently available! She leads the defense with her skill in gunning! Man, girl, you can light my fire any day!"

Lyo whispers in Jaxen's ear, "Alena and Liena don't really get along well… Just to let you know, Jaxen. I know you're interested…. I am." Jaxen sighs and shakes his head.

At this point, the announcements for the rest of team Crimson Angels are finished. The person yells out, "Now, people! Let's give it up for team Warrior Storm!" A weaker cheer rings out as their name is being said before the person continues, "Now, for their players!" The screen moves through most of the people in their lineup, filled with people Jaxen is not familiar with, before it arrives at Liena's face. "Now, for the skill behind Team Warrior Storm, Liena Kingsthrope! She is one of the youngest on the team but that didn't prevent you people from voting her as one of the most attractive girls on the blasterball circuit! She leads the attack and leads them well with her abilities as a gunner!" Soon, the screen changes to two other people as the person continued, "Now, these two are the other leaders to Warrior Storm's lines: Wedge on defense and Biggs on mid-field! Both of them use guns to get to their point!" As the screen, shows both of them, bickering can be heard coming from them. As the person smiles and the whole stadium become quiet, the two people take the hint to stop bickering and quiet down. The screen clicks off for a few seconds before it shows the middle of the field. "Ahem… Now that the introductions are done, let's see the game in action!"

The person walks between the two people in the middle of the stadium, with the other four on the sides of them; two on either side. "Fair game, okay? Now, let's blast!" A ball randomly appears in the person's hand. "Game…" The person throws the ball in the air as everyone in the stadium; the players, the spectators, and the person throwing the ball said, "ON!"

Now, it is a few hours later. Liena, Jaxen, and a cloaked person walk through a town. Jaxen and the cloaked person are trying to console Liena. "Liena, it wasn't that bad," Jaxen says. "It was a close game; three-to-zero is not really that bad, is it?"

"Yes, Jaxen, it's really that bad… They played circles around us… Not only them either. Any team can beat us right now… We need some help or something," Liena says. Liena begins to march off as Jaxen and the cloaked person pursues her.

"Liena!" both of them yell out as they chased her through the crowded streets. _'I guess that not everything can go along perfectly… But, help can come in the most unlikely of places…'_ both Jaxen and the cloaked person think as they keep on pursuing Liena.

Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena were all walking through the desert while on the ledge; six people looked down at them, mounted on a strange group of stallions, made out of rock. One of the six chuckled before saying, "New prey!" Everyone except for one member, a teenage girl who didn't look a day beyond seventeen, laughed. She was skinny at first glance and her green eyes and amazingly long and beautiful yellow hair seemed to stun about every boy she's ever met. Her hair was tied off with a pink ribbon and the ribbon's remnants were tied around the lower part of her legs. Her feet were covered with pink shoes, which started to heat up her heat under the hot desert sun. But her skimpy white outfit prevented her torso from becoming hot. She also had two sleeve-like parts on her arms, which weren't attached to the actual outfit but for some kind of strange reason, they just stayed there and never fell off.

The one who had just spoken snapped on the reins of a large yellow bird, a chocobo, which seemed to bring pain to her ears. She was looking down at the ground before she saw the legs of the stallion. Once she looked up, she was slapped in the face. She resisted from tending to the stinging side of her face as he looked at the person, her leader. "What's wrong, Melanie? Are you hurt?" The girl didn't respond in anyway but looked down at the ground. The person seemed to be a little agitated as he tightly gripped onto his reins, saying, "Did I stutter? Or are you just not hearing me?" The girl still did not respond before the person said, "Respond, god damn it!"

"I… I'm- I'm fine," the girl said finally, not wanting to make the person angry.

"Good. Now, let's get underway to intercept them. Everyone knows what to do so, let's do it," the person said and almost immediately after, all of the stallions began galloping down the large sand dune, well, all except for the girl's.

She seemed to be lost in thought, _'Man… That hurt.'_ She held the side of her face before she looked down. "Why did he need to hit me? Why did he need to take these monsters away from their herd? Nature's not supposed to be tampered with…" The stallion neighed before she nodded. "We'd better get going." Due to the fact that her stallion had no reins, she made a clicking sound with her mouth in order for the stallion to ride off, down the sand dune.

Meanwhile, Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena were still walking in between of the row of sand dunes as Jaxen took out one of their water bottles and drank some water. Lyo and Liena had already drank some water before so they weren't about to take anymore. All of a sudden, Liena stopped walking and Jaxen accidentally bumped into her, nearly dropping his water bottle. Jaxen was about to say something but realized that Liena was preoccupied with something. After a few seconds, both Jaxen and Lyo could hear the distant sounds of galloping as five stallions, made of rock, rode towards them. Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena took out their weapons in almost an instant's notice afterwards. Jaxen said, "You two ready?" Lyo and Liena gave Jaxen a thumbs-up before they stood in a triangle, all facing towards the stallions. Jaxen focused a fireball into his Stave Blade, saying, "Flame!" before shooting it at once of the stallions. It proved to be futile as the stallion charged towards him. Lyo charged towards the stallion, hurling his katana through the stallion, cutting out its two hind legs as blood squirted out. Then, Jaxen shot another fireball at the stallion, where the blood was seeping through. The stallion, within, began to get hotter until its body just disappeared. Lyo looked at Jaxen before Jaxen shrugged. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away with the whole thing…" Lyo sighed as another stallion charged towards him, another three heading towards Jaxen. Jaxen slid under the legs of one of the stallions, ending up behind all three of the stallions before Liena jumped up and took out her shuriken, throwing them at the three stallions before Jaxen launched a group of three fireballs, hitting with the shuriken as they hit the stallions. Then, Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena landed beside each other before Lyo and Liena stepped out. "You two, do your thing!"

Liena nodded before she yelled out, "Ninja Assassination!" Liena jumped up into the air and disappeared before the stallions began to show signs of pain. Then, all of a sudden, one of the stallions disappeared as Liena reappeared beside Lyo and Jaxen. "Too easy! Lyo, you're up!"

"Right!" The stallions began to run in the opposite direction as Lyo's eyes turned blood red before he yelled out, "Sacred Destruction!" Jaxen looked to see that the stallions had stopped in mid-air. Then, all of a sudden, Lyo reappeared within striking distance of the stallions before he slashed through two of them three times, one of them four times before he reappeared near Jaxen and Liena. Two of the stallions fell down and disappeared before their heads could hit the ground. Soon, Jaxen launched another fireball, hitting directly into the area in which Lyo's three sword slashes had hit it to make that one disappear, as well.

Jaxen flicked his nose before he said, "Too easy, huh?" Liena and Lyo nodded. Soon, five people emerged from one of the sand dunes, riding on chocobos. Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena stood in their perspective stances as a girl, on another chocobo, rode behind the five people. Jaxen laughed, "Six against three. Lyo, Liena you two pick your opponents. Two each for both of you."

The girl on the stallion gasped as she saw Jaxen's confidence and thought, _'He's just like him… Ash, I miss you so much…'_

Her leader stepped off his chocobo and walked in front of Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena. He chuckled, "You sound confident. Aw, well. Not everyone can be as smart as I am." The girl who rode in behind of everyone stopped as the leader smirked. The girl raised her hand before her leader said, "Air Slash!" The girl gasped as Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena flew back a few inches.

The girl looked at the leader before she looked back at Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena, who were surrounded by the other four bandits and their chocobos. Soon, the sand in-between the girl the group of bandits began to secede. Coming out of the sand was something that looked similar to a worm but the worm rose above even the tallest sand dunes. Jaxen blinked as its shadow nearly covered the sun. The worm opened its mouth and released an abundant amount of sand before Jaxen yelled out, "Out of the way!" Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena jumped towards the bandits. Liena threw her three of shuriken at one of the bandits, rendering his right arm and both legs useless, as Jaxen and Lyo ended up outside of the circle of bandits. Jaxen and Lyo swung their weapons at the two bandits that were near them, knocking them out. "Only one left!" Jaxen yelled out before he dodged out of a fireball. Jaxen glared at the remaining bandit before he gathered up magic into his Stave Blade and said, "Flame!" The fireball ricocheted towards the bandit and once it hit him, the bandit fell in defeat. Jaxen flicked his nose before saying, "Four up and four down!"

"Another win for us!" Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena said in unison as the chocobo ran away. Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena stared at the sand monster as the lead bandit laughed. The worm lunged at Jaxen with a slow tip of its head. Jaxen rolled out of the way of the worm, saying, "Shoot!" Jaxen stood up as a few more bandits appeared, grabbing Lyo and stripping him of his katana. The giant worm halted its attacks as Jaxen and Liena stood in place. Everyone could guess what was going to happen next. Jaxen simply asked the leader, "You want a trade, huh?"

The leader chuckled, "Ah, yes. Well, let's see for your friend's safety, all three of you must work as our slaves. Especially this well-figured woman."

Lyo scowled and yelled out, "No way! Liena, Jaxen, don't listen to this creep!" Almost as soon as he said that, he felt an object that was near his neck. Lyo didn't really need to think much about what the object could be. All he cared was that it was sharp and can easily cut his throat if given the opportunity. He didn't want to die as much as the next person but he didn't want to give in to the leader's demands. Lyo closed his eyes in anticipation for what Jaxen and Liena were going to decide upon.

Jaxen looked at Liena, who nodded at him. Jaxen solemnly said, "Fine. We'll be your slaves for Lyo's safety."

The leader laughed, "Now, Sand Worm! Sand Storm!" The worm sent another burst of sand that hit Jaxen dead-center, blowing him back a few feet as Liena and Lyo were bound and gagged by the bandits. All Liena could do is look at the huge sand cloud, looking for any trace of Jaxen. Once the sand had cleared, Jaxen was still standing but was tired and could barely see, due to all of the sand that had been thrown at him. Jaxen fell down to his knees as he was bound and gagged. Jaxen, soon, fell into unconsciousness. The lead bandit kicked Jaxen as he looked at Jaxen's stave blade. "Ah, a one of a kind, I think… I wonder how this little kid got such a bargaining item. Aw, well. It's ours, now." The stave blade glowed faintly before a grunt of confusion escaped the lead bandit's mouth. The lead bandit turned around and yelled out, "Let's get back to our camp, you guys!" The bandits picked up Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena, two bandits for each 'catch'. Once the other bandits had gotten a little bit ahead of him, he began walking.

The girl on the stallion rode over to her leader and just rode beside him before she gathered up the courage to ask him, "What're you going to do with him?"

The leader smiled before saying, "The two boys can prove to be useful to tracking down other people. They have some fighting experience. As for the girl, she's the same case but if she wants to… I can have the situation changed. Anyways, you'll be charged with guarding them, okay? We need to do another job. We caught sight of another caravan." The girl reluctantly nodded and a moment of silence soon followed. Then he said, "Now, let's go, Melanie." Her leader ran off after his underlings as the sand worm finally disappeared, leaving the girl alone with her chocobo.

The girl muttered, "He said that this would be the last job… Why can't he just let the people be?" She shook her head and rode off towards the campsite.

Later into the day, Jaxen struggled to awake to see no one besides from the girl that he saw on the stallion. He sighed as he took another look around, not seeing Lyo or Liena. Jaxen struggled to get his gag off but he turned out to be alerting the girl. The girl just looked at Jaxen before she looked back towards the middle of the campsite, where there were traces of a fire. Jaxen growled as he looked around the room, finally laying his eyes on Lyo and Liena. Both of them widened their eyes once they saw that Jaxen was awake, again. Jaxen tried to worm his way over to them but soon the girl caught on to Jaxen's plan and got in his way. Jaxen closed his eyes before he moved back, slightly. _'Man, she's either completely paranoid or she's actually good at what she's doing. This is cheap.'_ Jaxen would have kicked using one of his feet if both of them weren't tied together by ropes. _'And they're probably expecting me to somehow break out using Spirit Magic. There's probably another six guys, just covering this one girl if I turn out to be strong enough to overpower her.'_ Jaxen groaned and looked back at Lyo and Liena, who were looking anxious for Jaxen to use his Spirit Magic. _'They haven't gotten the clue, yet. I'd better wait until I get released by those creeps. But… they must have a plan for us. What could it be?'_ Jaxen was getting anxious, he wanted to get on his way towards Flamar and yet he was stuck in a bandit camp, bound and gagged like a pig. Jaxen didn't want to move any further, worried that he might catch the attention of the girl so he stayed in his place.

A minute somehow passed like hours and finally, the sun began to set. That was when Jaxen heard the sounds of footsteps. Jaxen looked up as another person walked towards the girl. He just muttered something to her and she ran off. Jaxen was forced to his feet by one of the bandits before he was forced into a tent, the same one that he saw the girl run into earlier. Inside the tent, he saw the leader of the bandits and the girl talking, sitting on the bed. He was able to catch the leader say, "You should enjoy yourself, okay? That's additional to your pay."

The girl shook her head before she said, "But, he shouldn't do **that** with me and he shouldn't really be your slave." Then, the leader left the tent, leaving the girl and Jaxen in the tent. The girl was about to go after him but she decided to stay.

Jaxen felt the knots on his arms and legs get loosened as he had the cloth that was covering his mouth removed. Jaxen stood up and sighed before he asked the girl, "So, I'm your slave now, huh?"

The girl looked down at the ground, saying, "Yeah. You know… I-I'm too young to be having **that** okay? I have a long life in front of me so-"

Jaxen covered her mouth before he said, "You seem nice. I just don't see the reason why you're with them."

The girl fussed with her hair before she said, "I'm poor. No one really helped me out… At least until **he** helped me. Anyways, I tried to get some money as a mercenary and… One of my first jobs landed me with them. But, I've been kept on overtime. So, they thought that they could fix that fact by giving me you so I could… You know. Do I really need to explain it?" Jaxen quickly shook his head. "Good. Man, I've never talked this much while I've been here."

Jaxen sat down and scratched his head before he asked her, "Are there a lot of jobs here?"

The girl nodded, "But they don't pay well. Why? Are you interested in becoming a mercenary?" Jaxen didn't even get a chance to respond before she said, "It's none of my business. I'm sorry."

Jaxen smiled at her, "You shouldn't be sorry. Hey, how about you help us? We can't really-"

The girl nodded, saying, "He has already tricked me… I don't want it to happen, again. So, I guess I'm helping you."

Jaxen smiled, saying, "Yeah. I guess you are. You're a thief, I can tell. You'll be useful. What's your name?"

The girl said, "My name is Melanie… and your's is?"

Jaxen flicked his hair up before he said, "Jaxen Mihuru. Now, let's go." Melanie nodded before a loud crash could be heard from outside. "Looks like there's something going on outside already. We go, get Lyo and Liena, and then get out."

The girl quickly said, "Don't forget about your weapons. Most likely, someone's bound to see us." Jaxen nodded before he rushed out of the tent, Melanie close behind. Both of them spent no time at all as they searched the camp, which was being viciously attacked by monsters. Melanie pointed towards one tent and quickly ran towards it. But, right before she could reach the inside of the tent, a dog-like monster leaped out at her.

Melanie closed her eyes and stuck he daggers out to block before she heard the word, "Flame." Once she opened her eyes, she looked to see the dog-like monster on the ground, bleeding, before it got back up. Then, she saw Jaxen, standing in between her and the dog. Jaxen quickly yelled out, "Quick! Get into the tent!" Melanie went into the tent, looking around for Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena's weapons. Meanwhile, the dog-like monster lunged at Jaxen, who rolled out of the way and sent another fireball at the dog, hitting it into another nearby tent. Then, all of sudden, his stave blade flew into the air, coming out of the tent that Melanie went into before he caught it and right after the stave blade faintly glowed, shot another fireball at the tent, catching it on fire and burning the monster within it to death. Jaxen smiled at Melanie, who was coming out of the tent and said, "Thanks, Melanie."

Melanie shook her head before she said, "You… helped me against that monster. You don't need to thank me." Jaxen smiled wider before he turned towards the smoke that was emitting near the largest tent. Melanie walked over to the tent and went inside. As soon as she went inside, she yelled out, "Hey, Jaxen! Look who I found!" Melanie dragged out Lyo and cut his ropes with his daggers before he took the cloth off that was covering his mouth. At first, Lyo was close to near attacking Melanie but once he realized that Jaxen was with her, he settled down.

Jaxen smiled at Lyo before he asked him, "Where's Liena?"

Lyo was able to say, "She's with that leader. He's planning on leaving on this dragon-like monster!" before a loud roar could be heard.

Jaxen quickly stood up before saying, "Let's go! Melanie, you still have that chocobo?" Melanie nodded before she gave Lyo his katana and everyone ran towards the outskirts of the campsite, where the roar could be heard from. As soon as they got to the camp entrance, they caught sight of the dragon but a group of monsters stood before their path towards the monsters. Jaxen growled as he looked at the leader, who was on top of the monster. "Let Liena go!"

The leader laughed before saying, "I go through all of this trouble and you expect me to give her up, now?"

Jaxen shook his head before saying, "No. But, it was worth a shot. Aw, well. We'll just take you on and take out your dragon!"

"I'd highly doubt either things happening. Des Dragon, let's go!" The leader yelled out before it took off into the air.

Jaxen looked up and yelled out, "Shoot!" as the dragon rode towards Flamar. "We need to catch up with them!" Melanie nodded before she whistled and the chocobo rode out of the campsite, towards her. "Whoa, awesome!" Melanie smiled before Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena hopped onto the chocobo and the chocobo jumped over the monsters, landing on the other side. "Nice!"

"But, now we need to get Liena!" Lyo yelled out.

"Jaxen, you're the only one who can reach that creep! We'll try to help you out when it comes to monsters but you need to focus completely on that dragon and bringing it down!" Melanie yelled out before Jaxen nodded.

Jaxen picked his stave blade up and focused on the dragon, shooting a fireball at the dragon. The fireball easily made contact but now Jaxen knew that the leader was aware of what was happening. Jaxen was concentrating so much on the leader that he couldn't see the dog-like monster that was running up to him. Then, right before Jaxen could turn around, Melanie slashed the dog-like monster, defeating it, and then giving Jaxen a thumbs-up. Jaxen nodded before he focused his stave blade on the dragon, again, but once he shot the fireball, the dragon dodged out of the way. Jaxen groaned before he shot another one, which the dragon dodged, again. "Man! This isn't good! I'm not close enough to give him lesser time to dodge!"

Lyo looked at the sand dunes before he yelled out, "Everyone, hold on!" Lyo directed the chocobo up one of the largest sand dunes and had it jump. Jaxen smirked before Lyo said, "Go for it!"

"I'll do even better than that! Strike Raid!" Jaxen yelled out before he threw his stave blade at the dragon, damaging its wing and forcing it to fall. Jaxen flicked his nose before he caught the stave blade in mid-air and the stallion landed a few meters away from where the dragon landed.

Lyo pounded fists with Jaxen before saying, "Nice hit, Jaxen! Now, let's go and get Liena!" Lyo rushed over to the dragon but the leader came out, lunging at Lyo. Lyo took out his katana before he blocked the leader's punch. Lyo charged towards the leader, giving him a head butt before he rolled out of the way, allowing Jaxen to hit him with a fireball. Lyo looked to see that Melanie was getting closer to Liena and smirked as Jaxen and he charged towards the leader, Jaxen blocking against the leader's blow before Lyo kicked him back and slashed him with his katana. Lyo smirked before he blocked another blow that the leader threw at him, allowing Jaxen to hit him with another fireball. But, all of a sudden, Jaxen felt a sudden force, pushing him forward and that when he saw it: the dragon was still able to fight. Jaxen looked at Lyo before he and Lyo stood back-to-back. Meanwhile, Melanie was almost to Liena and Lyo nodded before he blocked the leaders punch before he kicked him back. At the same time, Jaxen rushed up to the dragon and swung his stave blade at one of the wings, cutting it off. The dragon yelled out in pain before it threw another ball of water at Jaxen. Jaxen hurled his stave blade at the ball of water, breaking it before cut across the dragon's stomach. Soon after, Jaxen shot a fireball into the cut and the dragon erupted in flames. Jaxen smirked before he got punched by the leader. He flew into the sand but sweep-kicked him, landing him in the sand as well. Then, all of a sudden, three shuriken flew into the air and hit the leader in his legs and right arm. Jaxen smiled before he saw Liena and Melanie walking towards him. The leader somehow got up and with his right arm and both legs gashing out with blood, the sand within the area started to turn red. Jaxen glared at the leader before Lyo yelled out, "That's what you get for taking my sister!"

Jaxen flicked his nose, saying, "You're done! Game Over!" Jaxen smiled at Melanie, Lyo, and Liena before all four of them nodded. "We're not your slaves, anymore. We decide what we want to do. As for you and your bandits, you're done for! With tonight, you'll die and without a leader, they'll disband… Well, if they're anyone left from the onslaught that the monsters are giving them." The leader growled in anguish before Jaxen pointed his stave blade at the leader. "Waterball," Jaxen said. A ball of water came out of his stave blade and hit the leader, hitting him up into the air before Jaxen said, "Flame!" A fireball ricocheted out of Jaxen's stave blade, hitting into the leader's chest. The leader's body just limply fell down to the ground. Jaxen looked at Liena as she got hugged by Lyo. Jaxen laughed before looking at Melanie, saying, "Thanks, Melanie. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh… I'm not sure. You're pretty good Jaxen… I'm sure you would have thought of something to help her," Melanie said quietly, barely enough for Jaxen to hear her. Melanie looked at the sky before she said, "We should stop for today. Let's just rest here." Jaxen, Lyo, and Liena nodded before Liena and Lyo sat down on the ground, sighing in relief. Jaxen walked over to Melanie before she said to him, "Despite the fact that I'm not on their side, anymore, I still feel kind of bad for those bandits… It'll probably be a quiet ride to Flamar but you'd better be ready for anything, okay?"

Jaxen nodded before he walked over to Lyo, who was smiling. Lyo winked, saying, "Jaxen, nice job, hero! Liena's back and we're well on our way to Flamar. Also, we've got a new traveling buddy. Melanie seems nice so I don't really feel as if we need to weary of her. Hey, go talk to Liena. I'm sure you'll probably get some recognition for helping save her." Jaxen rubbed the back of his head.

He looked over to Liena and walked over to her. She just simply smiled at him and said, "I guess I owe you for saving me, Jaxen. That creep was about to do a serious violation… if you know what I mean." Jaxen nodded. "Good. I really wouldn't want to relive that. I just wonder why you always have to save me. Even on the day that we met, we met because you had to save me. Sometimes I feel kind of helpless, like a damsel-in-distress that you deem upon yourself to protect."

Jaxen quickly shook his head and said, "That's not true. First of all, I don't want to call you a damsel-in-distress because I'm pretty sure that I'll become target practice for your shuriken so… I won't. Don't forget that you saved my butt just yesterday. Also, I'm not without my flaws. You just help cover them up." Jaxen nodded and looked up at the moon. "Everyone has their weaknesses Liena. It's just my job to make sure that no one takes advantage of those weaknesses."

Liena smiled, saying, "Well, you weren't hog-tied and being dragged around by the monsters and you would have probably figured out what to do to save yourself. I guess I should feel lucky to have you and Lyo. You two are not only my deemed protectors, you're also the people I should strive to protect."

Jaxen nodded before he said, "Exactly! So, don't feel as if you're a damsel-in-distress, okay? I promise you that will prove to be false, one of these days. I promise you that."

Liena laughed, "I'll hold you to that promise, if you won't go and mind, Jaxen." Jaxen shrugged his shoulders and groaned before Liena laughed harder. "You always seem to make me laugh, Jaxen. You're probably just good at it."

Jaxen flicked his hair up, saying, "Yeah. I guess that's one of the things that I've mastered. Now, you'd better rest. We've had a big day and tomorrow, we're going to start traveling, again. At this rate, we'll be at Flamar in a day or so, if we're allowed to use the chocobo."

Liena looked at the stallion before she said, "Okay, then. Good night, Jaxen."

"Good night, Liena. Same to you, Lyo, Melanie!" Lyo and Melanie nodded before Jaxen walked a few meters away from Liena and lay down on the sand, looking up at the sky. Seeing the moon and the stars, Jaxen thought, _'Phaonin, you've watched out for us so far. I won't doubt that. Now, would you mind if you keep on doing that?'_ Jaxen saw a shooting star, appearing as if it was disappearing into another star. Almost as if it was connecting one star to another, Jaxen took this as a sign for Phaonin and quietly said, "Phaonin, you are amazing, I'll give you that." Jaxen smiled and closed his eyes.

Jaxen awoke the next day to the sound of the chocobo yelling out 'kweh'. Jaxen rubbed his eyes before he looked towards the horizon. He gasped as a group of twenty bandits stood in the way of their path. Jaxen bit his lip, noticing that Lyo, Liena, and Melanie were already awake. Jaxen looked at the group of bandits and saw Lyo, Liena, and Melanie in ropes. Jaxen growled before he said, "How did you find us? And what happened to your camp?"

The bandits laughed before a person walked out in front, saying, "What are you talking about? Oh… You must mean the Des Bandits. They're extinct; especially since you took out their leader. We should thank you. We have been competing with them for years for the same plot of land. Now, we rule the Sakaboku Desert. We control what come in and out. Savvy?"

Jaxen took out his stave blade before he said, "Not really, if you mind me saying. Everyone has the right to come in and out as they please. Now, if you won't mind, my friends and I have a ferry to catch. Maybe if we ever come back here, we'll set your record straight." Jaxen whistled before the chocobo ran towards him. Jaxen got on top of the chocobo as it passed him, running towards the group of bandits.

"Everyone, ready!" The leader yelled out before everyone took out their daggers. "Charge!" Everyone charged towards Jaxen and the chocobo. Jaxen twirled his stave blade before he swung it on his left side hitting two bandits before he directed the chocobo to the left. The bandits chased Jaxen as Lyo, Liena, and Melanie watched from above. Jaxen focused a fireball into his open hand ad shot it into the sand dune that the leader and his friends were on, causing the sand to slide down. The three hog-tied people rolled down the sand dune like barrels before the chocobo rode near the bottom and Jaxen caught all three of his friends simultaneously. Jaxen rode towards the opening in the group of bandits before he focused all of his magic into his hand, in the form of a ball of water.

Jaxen yelled out, "Waterball!" before he threw the ball of water into the air, splashing down into the group of bandits, forcing them back a few meters. Jaxen chuckled and said, "Too easy," before he rode off towards Flamar. Soon, near the time of noon, he arrived at Flamar's entrance gate and got off of the chocobo, taking off all of the ropes on Lyo, Liena, and Melanie before he said, "I'm doubly sorry, you guys. I guess I forgot your weapons… Also, I wanted to untie you sooner but I wanted to make sure that those creeps weren't going to follow us anymore…" Jaxen rubbed the back of his head.

Liena shook her head before she said, "You saved us… You saved me, again, Jaxen! Are you sure I'm not-"

Jaxen covered her mouth with his index finger and his middle finger and said, "Don't even say it." Liena smiled before Jaxen removed his index finger and his middle finger from her mouth.

Lyo was curious as to what Liena was about to say but soon shook off his curiosity and said, "Well, I guess we owe you, Jaxen."

Melanie nodded before she said, "Yeah… Thanks, Jaxen."

Jaxen rubbed the back of his head, laughing. He flicked his nose, saying, "Don't worry about it, you guys. Hey, let's head for the Weapons Shop and get you guys some new weapons, huh?" Everyone nodded almost instantly. "Okay then. It would also be good for us to grab some sightseeing. Despite the fact that it's still Zaon, we can at least see the technology they use here." Jaxen walked into the city, with Lyo, Liena, and Melanie following him. Jaxen, Lyo, Melanie, and Liena walked down the street; seeing boys playing with balls and girls playing on the street with dolls.

The city was powered by multiple things, but that also led to pollution so the manufacturing plants were near the borders and they were small in number. _'Lyo and Liena had told me that the outside was trying to learn how to harness something called the 'NeoSream Engine'... Last they heard, they were struggling on just making even a small plank sustain itself. They said that it was to prevent the pollution that is infecting Geno. They also said that the NeoStream Engine was to use technology; combined with water that would be heated into steam in order for an object to hover in midair. It sounds like something from a fairy tale… But, it would be cool if it was true.'_ Jaxen nodded as he walked through the town, with Lyo and Liena behind him and Melanie and her chocobo close behind.

Despite the fact that the four of them seemed to stick out like sore thumbs, they were greeted generously by the other people within the city. Jaxen looked up at sign, pointing to the right with the words, 'Weapons Shop.' Jaxen immediately ran down the down the street, seeing the sign of two crossing swords. Jaxen automatically assumed this to be the Weapons Shop and walked inside. Liena, Lyo, and Melanie followed him,; Melanie had tried the chocobo's reigns on the post outside. Jaxen walked up to the front desk, looking around at the different weapons.

Liena pointed at one shuriken, saying, "This is even better than my original one! Let's get this one… Ooooh. Shoot. We barely have any money." Jaxen emptied out his pockets, showing about two pieces of paper. "Let me see… So, one 1000 dollar bills and one 500 dollar bills, that's about 1500 Gil, Jaxen." Jaxen sighed before Liena continued, "This shuriken costs 400 gil… And this katana costs 500… And these thief daggers cost 600. That's… exactly 1500. We need money for an inn and we also need some items."

Melanie emptied out her pockets and pulled out four pieces of paper. "Would this enough?" Jaxen and Lyo looked at the pieces of paper and once they were able to count up the estimated amount, quickly nodded. When she saw Jaxen open his mouth to speak, Melanie said, "I'm a mercenary… I did do a few jobs before I did that mission. Let's get those weapons."

Jaxen nodded before he tapped on the bell on the desk. "Hello?" Jaxen tapped on the bell, again, just to make sure that he would grab the attention of the shopkeeper. Once the shopkeeper came out from the back of the shop, Jaxen didn't give him a chance to greet him and said, "I want… Hey, Liena! What are those weapons called?"

Liena walked over to the katana they were planning on buying and said, "This is called the Warblade." Then, Liena walked over to the daggers they were planning on buying. "This is called the Mage Masher." Finally, Liena walked over to the shuriken and said, "This is called the Boomerang."

Jaxen nodded and turned to the shopkeeper. He bluntly said, "You got those names? A Warblade, a Mage Masher, and a set of Boomerang shuriken is what we want." The shopkeeper nodded and walked to the back of the store. Jaxen turned around and walked over to Melanie, saying "Thanks, Melanie. I guess that means that you'll be traveling with us, right?"

Melanie nodded, smiling, "Yes and thanks for your thanks…"

Jaxen laughed, "No issue, Melanie. I always say thanks when people deserve it." Jaxen walked away and walked up to Lyo. "She's nice, isn't she?"

Lyo turned around and said, "Yeah, she is. She looks cute, too. Maybe she deserves to get something for helping…"

Jaxen sighed, "Lyo, you are such a pervert."

Lyo flicked his hair from side-to-side. "That's my job, Jaxen. But, can you blame me for looking? I mean, she has a great body and-"

Jaxen plugged his ears and yelled out, "Lalala, I'm not listening!" Jaxen quickly walked away from Lyo and walked over to Liena, un-plugging his ears. "Lyo can scare me sometimes. I really wonder what he does on his spare time."

Liena shrugged her shoulders. Liena looked at Jaxen, saying, "I don't know. It's a good thing that I'm his sister… He'd never bother trying to do it to me. Hopefully, you won't turn into him. He can rub off, you know." Liena giggled.

Jaxen winked and said, "Well, yeah. If I turned into Lyo, then you'd have a very difficult time of not getting pregnant before you turn eighteen. Remember, Lyo's standards aren't that high. He'll basically gun for anything that can move that's not male."

Liena stepped back, slightly, "You'd really try that hard to get to me? Then, maybe I should keep my distance from you."

Jaxen quickly shook his head, "Well, you can just knock me on the head if it ever happens. I give you complete license to do that."

Liena giggled, "I probably would have done that even if you didn't give me license to do that. But, its more reassuring that you're willing to do that. I guess you really don't want to turn into another Lyo."

Jaxen sighed, "I'd rather just be Jaxen, thanks." Liena giggled as Jaxen turned around and walked up to the front desk, again. Jaxen looked at a poster that was on the wall. Read in his head, _'Carnivale. Three days of fun and merriment. Arena battles are free, mercenary jobs pay twice as much, and take a date to the closing festival, filled with romantic rides and fireworks. Sounds… interesting. I'll ask this guy about it.'_ Jaxen tapped on the front desk before the shopkeeper came out of the back, bringing a katana and a pair of daggers in his hands. "Lyo, Melanie! Your orders are here!" Lyo and Melanie walked up to the front desk and took their weapons out of the shopkeeper's hands.

"Let me get this young lady's shuriken. Be back soon," the shopkeeper said before he disappeared into the back of the shop, again.

Jaxen looked at the poster again, thinking, _'This all starts tomorrow, too. I guess we can enjoy ourselves as we wait for the ship,' _Jaxen looked around to see Liena eyeing the poster at random intervals, knowing that she was interested in what it said. Once Liena was partly sure that Jaxen saw her looking at the poster, she turned around and took another look around the shop. Jaxen blinked and escaped an, "Huh?" before he thought, _'Why doesn't she want me to think that she's looking at the poster? It's not like it's a crime or something…'_ Jaxen scratched his head and turned around, seeing the shopkeeper emerge from the back of the shop, holing a pack in his right hand. Jaxen turned around to call Liena, just to be surprised when she was already beside him, receiving the pack of shuriken.

The shopkeeper grinned and said, "That will be 1500 gil." Jaxen handed the pieces of paper that he had pulled out earlier to the shopkeeper and the shopkeeper grinned wider. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah. But, before we go, I was hoping that you might tell us about this 'Carnevale.'" Jaxen leaned over the counter, pointing at the poster that he had on the wall.

"Ah, I thought you must have been outsiders. Would have explained how I had never seen you before. Carnevale I what we like to call our celebration of life," the shopkeeper said. "It's a three-day event. I would suggest going to the carnival on the third day. It's a spectacular sight, y'know? Maybe you should take your girl there." The shopkeeper nudged towards Liena.

Jaxen and Liena looked at each other before they looked back at the shopkeeper. "We're not… like that. We're good friends, nothing more," Jaxen said. Liena nodded and both Jaxen and Liena heard soft laughing behind them. Instead of reacting, Jaxen stood in place and held Liena's hand when she was about to move. Jaxen just simply looked at Liena, smiling. Liena looked at Jaxen before she smirked and nodded. Jaxen looked at the shopkeeper and said, "Thanks. You have a good day, too." Jaxen was about to leave but he realized that he was still holding Liena's hand. Jaxen rubbed the back of his head and laughed. He quickly let go of Liena's hand and walked out of the shop. At this point, Lyo, Melanie, and the shopkeeper were all staring at Liena, who quickly walked out after Jaxen.

'Hey, Jaxen! Let's go to the Inn okay?" Liena asked. Jaxen nodded and smiled at Liena as Lyo and Melanie rushed out of the shop. "Hey, let's follow the signs. We're bound to find the Inn!" Lyo and Melanie started walking down the street before Liena looked to Jaxen and said, "An honest mistake Jaxen. I know we're not like that. So, how can I blame you for making the mistake?" Liena smiled. Jaxen nodded at her before she started running after Lyo and Melanie. Jaxen took a step forward and felt himself losing balance and falling.

_He ended up on a platform, surrounded by mist._ _Jaxen stood before a person of silver hair and average build. The person's face was shrouded so Jaxen couldn't make out his face but Jaxen could be able to hear, "So, Phaonin's settling in with you, huh? So young… so much potential, though. I can't put my finger on it, but maybe you could finish the job that I couldn't finish. Keep an eye out for Phaonin for me, okay?" Jaxen held his hand out as the person seemingly floated into the mist. Jaxen looked behind him to see Phaonin hovering in the air._

_Jaxen looked deeper into the mist before he looked back at Phaonin and said, "That was- That was the first person who you came to, huh? What happened to him?" Jaxen heard gunshots and said, "Oh."_

_Phaonin opened its beak, "He was twenty-one years old… very outgoing and a ladies-man. I sometimes wondered if he would rather spend time in bed his woman or go out and fight. But, he never let me down. He died somewhere near your village. You know, he knew your mother."_

_Jaxen turned around and said, "He did? My mom died when I was young. I don't even know what happened. All I remember is just waking up one day and receiving the news. I remember how sad I was… My dad was never around and my mom was the only think that I could consider as a good family member. I had no brothers or sisters…" Jaxen choked up when he said that. Phaonin knew the reason why, though, so Jaxen didn't need to explain. "Well, anyways, then, I found Liena and Lyo on the anniversary of my mother's death so, I took them in. Would've been something that she would have wanted, you know? Maybe I was trying to honor her…"Jaxen looked down. "Then after taking to them, Lyo and Liena became my family. They're like the siblings that I needed when my mom died. Lyo… he's perverted but he's willing to protect. Liena… she's amazing, besides from the fact that I'll suffer a concussion if she keeps on hitting me on the head." Jaxen laughed._

_Phaonin laughed, as well, "Nice to hear that. Hey, listen and take this advice to heart will you?" Jaxen looked at Phaonin and as soon as Phaonin saw Jaxen's face, the phoenix continued, "Salne Omnis."_

Jaxen turned around to see the weapons shop. Jaxen blinked before he heard, "Hey, Jaxen! Are you coming?" Jaxen looked back to see Liena, still standing in the same place, waiting for him. Liena tilted her head and smiled, "Everything okay, Jaxen? Do you want to go to the Inn or not?" Jaxen playfully shook his head. Liena walked up to Jaxen and pushed her index finger against Jaxen's forehead. "You thinking well, Jaxen?" Jaxen made a face that indicated that he was thinking.

"I think so, Liena. I was just thinking about what we're going to do for the next few days. I'm guessing that boys will leap out for the chance to have you to themselves," Jaxen said.

Liena sighed, "Aw, well. The punishment of being like this at such a young age. Good thing that you're not like that, Jaxen." Liena ran her hands down her body, stopping at her waist.

Jaxen sighed, "Aw, well. The punishment of actually being controllable at such a young age." Jaxen turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

Liena laughed, "Now, let's try this again. Coming, Jaxen?"

Jaxen turned around and smiled, "But, of course, Liena." Jaxen and Liena started walking down the street, paying close attention to the signs to make sure that they were going the right way. As he walked, Jaxen thought, _'Salne Omnis, "Be grateful for everything." Thanks, Phaonin. I'll remember that advice.'_


	3. Memories

**_Chapter 3: Memories_**

At this point, Jaxen, Lyo, Liena, and Melanie are walking down the street, liking ice cream off their ice cream cones as they talk. Liena is not concentrated on the conversation, though. It seems that Lyo and Jaxen are doing most of the talking, with Melanie listening and Liena losing focus every second. Liena looks at Jaxen and smiles. She always seems to smile whenever Jaxen is enjoying himself. _'Hm…'_ Liena thinks as Lyo and Jaxen's voices begin to get even more distant. She looks at the sun, which is setting. Then she looks at Jaxen and flashes a smile at him, only to get responded with a smile of his own. _'I've got to admit… The best smile I've ever seen in my life came from you, Jaxen… and the sun helped… It must have been that day…'_

Meanwhile, Melanie is looking at Lyo and Jaxen and smiling at them, thinking, _'These two… You wouldn't even believe that they weren't anything special at first glance… I learned that looks could be deceiving… that day… '_

Now, Jaxen, Liena, Lyo, and Melanie were in one of the Inn's rooms. Due to the fact that there were two beds in each room, Lyo and Jaxen were to spend the night in the room across the hall while Liena and Melanie were to spend the night in the same room that everyone was in. Liena and Jaxen were sitting down on the marble floor as Lyo and Melanie were sitting on one of the beds. All of a sudden, the sound of a fist hitting against the door could be heard. Melanie walked over to the door ad opened it, revealing a boy, no older than thirteen, in clothes that somewhat was similar to Jaxen's garments. Melanie was paying more attention to the box that the boy had in his hand and opened the box, sniffing before nodding. "So, how much will that be?" Melanie asked.

The boy gave the box to Melanie before looking up at the ceiling, thinking, before he looked at Melanie. "I would say about twenty gil." Jaxen walked up and took the box from Melanie before Melanie took out two small coins, made out of silver and handed it to the boy. "Thanks!" the boy yelled out. "But, you don't need to give me this much!"

Melanie smiled, "Consider it your tip. Go out and buy yourself something good to eat, okay?" Melanie asked, closed her eyes and smiling.

The boy nodded before he rushed off down the stairs, saying, "Thank you!" on his way down.

Melanie smiled before closing the door. Lyo looked back at Jaxen before he looked at Melanie, saying, "You're pretty nice, Melanie."

Melanie looked down at the ground, playing with her hair, "Um… Uh… thanks." Jaxen placed the box on the nightstand, in-between the two beds before he opened the box. Inside was a perfectly intact cheese pizza. Despite the fact that Jaxen didn't particularly like cheese pizza, he wanted to make everyone else happy so he didn't want to order anything else and ruin their appetite. At the point that Jaxen had gotten around to cutting the pizza with a knife that was nearby, Melanie was seated at the footboard of the same bed that Lyo was sitting on and on the other side, Liena had gotten off of the floor and sat across from Melanie. Once he had cut a slice free, he nudged over to Melanie to grab the piece. Melanie stood up and said, "I don't need mine first."

Jaxen shook his head, "Come on, you're the one who paid for it," he said with a smile on his face. The sunlight shining in from the window behind him made his smile glisten as Melanie nodded and walked over to him. "See? You should at least benefit from helping us. I know this isn't a lot, though… So, I'll think up of something to really make up for helping, don't you worry!" Jaxen nodded.

Melanie shook her head as she picked up her slice. "It's nothing. I kind of owe you after I got you guys in trouble with the bandits. It really is nothing…" Melanie sighed. At this point Lyo had already helped himself to a slice giving reason behind the sigh that escaped Jaxen's mouth.

Jaxen shook his head before he turned t Liena. Jaxen smiled at her, saying, "Liena, you want one, right?" Liena quickly nodded before Jaxen passed her a slice. Jaxen sat on the same bed as Liena as Melanie went back to her seat at the footboard of the bed. Jaxen cut his own piece and while one of his hands held the pizza, one was below the pizza, just in case anything on the pizza was to fall. Jaxen bit the pizza and began chewing, looking out the same window on the nightstand, saying, Reminds me of the day when we first me, Liena… Lyo."

Liena smiled as she looked at the sunset, "yeah, you're right Jaxen. It does bring back memories." Liena nodded to Lyo before se thought, _'Even then, even before I knew his name, I was still his damsel-in-distress…'_ Liena sighed.

Melanie was obviously confused as to what Jaxen and Lena were talking about so she was about to open her mouth to ask them a question. But soon she decided against it and just took a bite out of her pizza. Jaxen looked back at Melanie and laughed slightly, "I'd bet you're lost as to what we're talking about." Melanie reluctantly nodded. "Well, it must have been around a couple moths ago. I found both of these people in the desert…" Jaxen started to remember the day as he continued:

_A younger Jaxen was walking down the road ad arrived at the opening to another part of the Sakaboku Desert. The young Jaxen put his hands behind his head as he walked somewhat casually to the sand of the desert._

"I can remember that I was feeling bored and lonely. Bored because nothing really happened in my village ad lonely because it was the anniversary of my mom's death."

_The younger Jaxen just looked out at the sand, sighing._

"I always seemed to go out there and just randomly look out at the desert. I didn't really talk much back then. I didn't know what I was looking for, I still don't know. Or even why I was looking for it in the desert," Jaxen said. "But, I have a theory, though. The desert reminded me of myself, desolate, alone, and despite the fact that I wouldn't admit it to myself, lonely."

"Jaxen..." Lyo, Liena, and Melanie said in sadness.

"I know, get on topic, right?" Jaxen asked.

_The younger Jaxen heard a scream from the distance and rushed towards the source. After traveling past one of the sand dunes, the younger Jaxen looked to see two people on the ground and rushed over to them as a sand worm appeared. Jaxen yelled out, "Flame!" as a ball of fire flew into one of the eyes of the sand worm. Jaxen shot another ball of fire into the other eye of the sand worm. At once, when the sand worm's head lunged within a few feet of him, Jaxen grabbed one of the bodies before rushing towards the next body. At this point, the sand worm was unaware of where Jaxen was and out of rage, kept digging its head into the ground. Once he reached the other body, he began dragging them through the sad, knowing that he couldn't carry them._

"You see, I wasn't really thinking when I did that so, yeah," Jaxen simply said. "Well, anyways…"

Liena sighed, "I think I can take over from here, Jaxen. Thanks."

_The younger Liena woke up in a tent. For a split second, she was afraid but, soon enough her fear evaporated once she looked at her wounds, all covered with bandages. Liena laid down, just looking up at the top of the tent as Jaxen walked in. While she probably would've lunged at him at first chance, she could barely move. "So, how are my patients doing, today? Oh, one of you is awake. How're you doing?" Liena tried to move but it proved to useless. Jaxen sighed, saying, "That's what I thought." Liena sighed before Jaxen continued, "You both were doing pretty horribly when I found you…" Liena gasped and Jaxen smiled. "You remember now, huh? Well, anyways, disregarding the fact that I dragged you here… You were in pretty bad shape to begin with. You must have been asleep for two days. It's kind of lucky that my elder took care of you two so well." Jaxen nodded. "So, what were you two doing out there in the desert?"_

_Liena gulped before she opened her mouth, "We're on vacation and we went outside to explore and got a little bit sidetracked…"_

_Jaxen sighed. "The closest place to here is Flamar, which is at least a week's walk from here."_

_Liena groaned. "Can I just rest, now, please?"_

_Jaxen quickly nodded. "That was what I was about to suggest. I'll come in and check on you two later, okay?" Jaxen walked out of the tent. Now, the whole tent was silent besides from Lyo and Liena's breathing which could barely be heard._

Lyo sighed, "'We were on vacation and we went outside to explore before we got sidetracked'? That was your clever explanation!"

Jaxen laughed, "That's what I was thinking. What kind of nutcase would even think that was true, huh?" Jaxen flicked his hair up before looking back at Liena. "But, you didn't stutter or anything… You're a good liar. I wonder what else you must have gotten out of in the last few years…" Liena raised her hand to hit Jaxen before she gasped and put her hand down on the bed, next to Jaxen's, just simply looking at him. Jaxen blinked before he asked Liena, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Once Jaxen blinked again, Liena's eyes returned to normal before she said, "Nothing important…" Liena looked away from Jaxen. _'His eyes… They turned white for a little bit there… What was that all about?'_ Liena thought as she tried to turn her attention back to Jaxen's statement. "Just surprised that you would accuse me of lying… You know that I'm as truthful as can be!"

Liena's comment followed a small and nervous laugh as Lyo smirked, "I'm sorry, Liena. Maybe Melanie and I should go to the other room across the hall… Just so you and Jaxen could have your way with each other…" Lyo closed his eyes and nodded. On the last nod, though, Jaxen and Liena's fists thrust his head down. Almost immediately afterwards. Lyo held the back of head, groaning. He looked up to see the angry, not to mention embarrassed faces of Jaxen and Liena and the partly worried face of Melanie.

"Anyways, while Lyo takes a good amount of time thing, Liena, how about you continue the story?" Jaxen asked. His face had already returned to its brimming smile. With a smile and a wink that seemed to be even more significant with the setting sun behind him, Liena's eyes glittered before she smiled and nodded.

_Liena was lying in her bed until sunset. She sighed as she remembered what happened to her. Nevertheless, she couldn't even tell her brother what had happened, let alone a stranger. Once she looked to the side, she saw a shadow near the tent's entrance. Not knowing who it was, she turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to deceive them into thinking that she was asleep. She opened one of her eyes to see Jaxen and tried to hide her face. However, she heard the words, 'Come on, I know you're not asleep…' before she turned her head to meet Jaxen's smiling face. She looked down to see a small bowl in his hand with a wooden spoon. He sat down on one of the stools and smiled at her before he took a little spoonful of something and tried to put it in her mouth._

_When her mouth denied entry, he sighed and said, "Come on, open up. Come on; just let me help you out, okay? Then once you get better, then you can leave, kay?" Jaxen smiled at Liena before she slowly but surely opened her mouth. Once the liquid had entered her mouth, she swallowed while in her mind she was thinking, 'This is really good… I should at least say thanks…' She couldn't help flashing a smile before he said, "Thank you… Um… What's your name?"_

"_Jaxen. Jaxen Mihuru. And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Jaxen asked, smiling at Liena._

"_Liena… Kingstrope!" Liena bit her lip and laughed nervously before she continued. "Uh… sorry. Liena Kingsthrope is my name. Over there is my brother, Lyo. We're traveling around after getting captured by bandits… when you found us, that is."_

_Jaxen nodded, "Ah, so that's what you two were doing out there. Yes, bandits do turn out to be a problem here… So, Liena, where do you come from?"_

"_Wardling… Phoro, Wardling. It's not in this country," Liena said solemnly._

"_Probably would've guessed," Jaxen said. "It's not like we don't know about our own continent, y'know?"_

"_Uh… yeah," Liena nodded quickly as she slurped up more of the liquid. "This is really good… I guess you aren't like those bandits, huh?"_

"_Probably not," Jaxen said solemnly as he stood up and walked out._

'_I guess I shouldn't have said that… I would say sorry…' Liena tried to get up but she struggled. Eventually, to stop herself from spilling her soup collapsed back on her bed. "Damn it…" she said. She stayed there for another few minutes; well at least that's what it felt like. By the time she had bothered to look at the crack in the tent, the sunset was about to end and yet Jaxen hadn't returned. Liena looked at Lyo, who seemed to have not spurred ever since they came here. The only way that she was sure that he was alive was the rising of his chest and his loud snoring. Liena laughed. 'I guess you're not like those bandits, huh?' and with remembering that, her laugh was stifled._

_Suddenly, she arrived at the decision to try to get up again. She did not know the reason why she cared so much about what Jaxen thought. All she knew was that he was one of the first boys her age that wasn't concerned with making her "bear their children" or "give them release." If he did, he hid it, unlike other boys that she knew. 'Possibly if he ever went to Wardling, he would be the same,' Liena thought. Then she remembered his smile; so carefree and innocent. She had been around too many men who had a seductive smile or a smile that made her feel as if she was inferior. Jaxen's smile, though, was too much like what she always wanted to see from her dates, a smile that could never be tainted, no matter what could happen or no matter what temptation would approach them. She thought all of this as she attempted to get up. This motivated her more on her goal: to apologize. Since she was distracted as to actually getting up, she was that more amazed when she ended up on her feet, taking a slow few steps that led her out of the tent._

"Aw, man! And I was asleep through all of this?" Lyo yelled out suddenly, interrupting Liena as she was telling the story. "Man, do I just miss everything?" Lyo's sudden reaction was taken full-heartedly as the other three people began snickering, which developed into laughter. "Yeah, just laugh at me, why don't ya? Don't you think I have more feelings than I'm letting on?" Melanie stopped laughing and was about to say something as Jaxen and Liena began laughing loudly. Lyo grumbled, "Man, you two are so perfect for each other…"

Jaxen and Liena could easily hear what Lyo said but they still asked, "Lyo, did you say something?" before Jaxen glared at Lyo, showing a ball of fire that he was holding in his hand. When Lyo quickly shook his head, Jaxen and Liena said, "Didn't think so," before Jaxen and Liena nodded towards each other. Soon, Jaxen's fireball had disappeared and so did Lyo's face of fear. Jaxen looked at Lyo with an intimidating face, telling him that he could easily make another one before Liena continued with the story:

_She walked out of the tent and looked around for Jaxen. Seeing him on the ground near the entrance to the village, she casually walked towards him, drawing the attention of some of the people in the village. Once she looked at herself, she noticed her tattered clothes and grinned, rubbing the back of her head. 'Man, I shouldn't have come outside… My clothes are so messed up; I'm surprised that they can hold up right now.' Trying to avoid drawing and unneeded attention to herself, she hurried to where Jaxen was. Before she could open her mouth to talk, she looked to see that Jaxen was sewing. Beside him was a pair of sandals, while they were not extravagant and such, Liena seemed drawn to them as she saw Jaxen sew. She took another step forward, catching Jaxen's attention as she sat down beside him. Jaxen knew that she was there; but he did not act upon it, his eyes paying close attention to what he was sewing._

_When Liena looked at what Jaxen was sewing, she opened her eyes and gasped, 'That's a…' She gulped as she saw Jaxen's hands, well bloodied and bruised from what he had done today. 'He seems so… nice…' When he held up his finished product, he smiled, finally paying attention to the girl beside him. "So, you sew?"_

_Jaxen nodded, "Yeah, I do. I'm usually busy trying to fend for myself. That's when I learned how to sew. This dress is for someone in the village. But, those sandals…" Jaxen closed his eyes and smiled at Liena, "those are for you." Liena looked at the sandals. She smiled back at Jaxen, about to forget the reason why she had come out of the tent. Jaxen looked at the sun, which was sinking below the horizon at this point._

"_The sunset… It's nice out here, Jaxen," Liena said._

"_Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Jaxen asked. It was rhetorical question so he didn't expect Liena to answer it as he felt the breeze and put the dress that he just sewed on his lap. "My mom ad I… We'd always watch the sunset together. My dad was never around and… well, I grew up the last six years by myself." Jaxen nodded._

"_Oh…" Liena said, remembering what she had said to Jaxen before she exclaimed, "I'm sorry!" Then Liena covered her mouth out of embarrassment. Jaxen, looking at Liena, removed her hand from her mouth and just simply smiled at her. Liena looked down at the ground, continuing her statement with a soft voice, "For everything. I didn't want to make you feel bad. Just… this country wasn't pleasant to me before I ran into you." Liena used her index finger to make symbols on the ground, waiting for Jaxen to say something in response to what she had said._

_Jaxen winked at Liena, raising her spirits as he said, "No problem! As for this country treating you badly, then I'll work harder to make your visit here more pleasant!" Jaxen nodded._

"Then, after that, Lyo and I stayed at Jaxen's village for a little bit. As we stayed, we told Jaxen about our home country of Wardling and that made him want to go to Wardling as well. So, that's how we met and how we ended up here," Liena said, looking outside. The sun had sunk beyond the horizon and everyone was showing traces of falling asleep. "Well, anyways, let's go to sleep, kay?" Jaxen, Lyo, and Melanie nodded in confusion before Jaxen and Lyo went to their rooms. Melanie and Liena, on the other hand, just laid down on the bed that they were sitting on. Liena waited until she could hear Melanie's faint breathing before she mutters, "Man, that was different…" Liena blinks as she remembers the day before. "Does that have something to do with what I saw yesterday? Maybe Jaxen has something wrong with him…" Liena grips her blankets on her bed as she turns to the other side.

"Damn it… I despise this… not knowing…" Liena said before she stood up and slowly tip-toed out of the room. She closes the door before she notices a figure going downstairs. Noticing the clothes, she automatically assumed him as Jaxen as she rushed towards him just find herself to be blocked by two people. _'Damn it… Where did those two come from!'_ She looks to her hand to see a third person walk past her, forcing her to drop the shuriken that was in her hand. When she bent over to get the shuriken, she heard someone say, 'Damn, nice ass!' before she felt something touch her butt.

Liena's expression went from a calm and carefree one to an embarrassed one, filled with murderous intent. When she picks up her shuriken, she quickly walks past the three people before her anger erupted, like a volcano. As she prepared to throw her shuriken, she sees a hand force her hand down. "Hey, let me go!" she shouts as she looks to see that it was Jaxen. _'But… I could've sworn that he left… I…'_ Despite the fact that she was in control, she couldn't help but blush at Jaxen, not only for her intent to do a rash act but also because she knew that Jaxen knew what happened. _'I… I… I can just tell… in his eyes.'_ Liena put her shuriken back into her pouch before she softly said, "Thanks Jaxen… If you hadn't come, then maybe they would be-"

Jaxen shakes his head before he opens the door behind him, pointing at Liena before he winked at her and did a motion with his finger, slowly flicking it back and forth. Liena knew what this meant and followed him out of the door. Feeling the cool breeze of outside, Liena walked forward a step but stopped as soon as Jaxen turned around. Jaxen smiled at Liena before he says, "You shouldn't have tried that…" Jaxen wagged his finger as he smiled at Liena. "We don't want you to be turning into a bad girl, now, do we?" Jaxen flicked his hair up.

"No… We don't do we?" Liena says, smiling back at Jaxen. "I guess you always seem to be my hero, Jaxen. Can't say that I'm surprised… At least, not as much as I probably wish it to be…"

Jaxen sighed. "You need more confidence, Liena. How can you be so confident about everything else besides from this topic?" Jaxen closed his eyes and shaked his head. At the sound of someone else coming, Jaxen opened his eyes to see Melanie. "Melanie…" At the sight of her sweating body and her rapid heartbeat, Jaxen couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay?"

Melanie took a deep breath. The whole area fell silent as she did that. An "I'm fine," barely escaped from her mouth. "I was just worried when I didn't see Liena in our room and I…" Melanie's voice was trailing off at this point. At the sight of Jaxen and Liena's worried looks, Melanie's voice was also getting a tinge of uncertainty. She was uncertain that they believed what she was saying. Melanie breathed out again before she said, "I… No, everything is not okay…" Melanie runs her hand through her air before she continues. "I… used to have a teacher, back when I was a mercenary… I mean, a mercenary-in-training, I guess… and my friends and I were training under him… Well, you see, all of those people are…" Melanie suddenly broke out in tears before she attempted to continue, "de-"

"I get it… and you want to…" Jaxen partly had a clear idea on what she wanted to do but he wasn't completely sure.

"I want to see them again… Just one more time before we leave…" Melanie looked down at the ground. "So, will you just let me go?"

Jaxen laughed. "What? We're not allowed?" Melanie looks at Jaxen strangely but mostly in astonishment. "I know that you won't go and run off on us but… I want to see that you're okay. How about it?"

Melanie's face turned from one of astonishment to one of happiness. "Yeah, of course! Thanks, Jaxen!"

Liena sighed, saying, "What am I now? Chopped liver? Lyo and I are going as well. Lyo will probably follow you anywhere and I want to help you out!" Liena tilted her head slightly, closed her eyes, and smiled at Melanie.

Melanie nodded, saying, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. But we can't travel on no sleep, though. We'll go tomorrow, okay?" Jaxen asked, receiving nods in response from both girls. "Good! Now let's head to bed! Again!" Jaxen rushed into the hotel.

Melanie and Liena laughed before they both nod to each other and entered the hotel as well.


End file.
